Affectionately
by Kyuushirou
Summary: Degel akhirnya kembali ke dunianya karena suatu alasan.../DLDR/KardiaDegel/Chap 4 dan 5 Up!/Review please ;D/Spesial untuk kalian Reizu update 2 chapter sekaligus, happy reading :D
1. Hajimemashite

Drap Drap Drap...

Suara langkah kaki menggema disebuah hutan lebat yang terdapat banyak pohon rindang yang rapat dan hanya ada satu jalan setapak, dan sulit untuk dilewati jika belum terbiasa.

Seorang anak remaja berlari sekuat tenaga untuk menghindar dari kejaran para prajurit istana. Rambut panjang hijau keabuannya melambai-lambai terbawa angin karena dibawa berlari. Dengan napas yang memburu dan keringat yang bercucuran dari dahinya, Dia tetap berlari tanpa berhenti. Sampai-sampai pakaian ala seorang pangeran yang dipakainya pun basah oleh keringatnya sendiri.

'Bagaimana aku lolos dari kejaran para prajurit itu?' batinnya remaja itu sambil menoleh kebelakang. Pasukan prajurit sudah tampak sangat dekat. "_Kuso_!" umpatnya kesal.

Karena sudah tidak kuat, Ia terpaksa berhenti dibalik sebuah pohon besar. Ia berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak teratur dan sesekali menengok kebelakang memastikan bahwa prajurit itu masih jauh.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku akan tertangkap disini?" gumamnya khawatir. Iris Aquanya menatap ke atas, saat itu langit sama sekali tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi. "Baiklah! Aku putuskan untuk pergi ke dunia lain!" remaja itu menutup matanya dan berkonsentrasi untuk mengeluarkan tenaganya. Tangannya membentuk segitiga dan Ia pun mulai berteriak "_yumesekai ni lock on! Open sekaijuu!_"

Dan munculah sebuah cahaya menyerupai lubang putih yang bersinar sangat terang, dan remaja itupun masuk kedalam lubang tersebut. "Aku tidak tau ini akan membawaku kemana, yang jelas aku tidak boleh tertangkap!"

Sinar itupun lenyap bersamaan dengan datangnya para prajurit. "Sial kita kehilangan dia lagi! Dasar anak nakal!" umpat salah satu yang mengejar remaja tadi, bisa ditebak kalau Dia adalah pemimpin para prajurit tersebut.

* * *

**.**

**.**

Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.

Rated :K+ (untuk saat ini, chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin saja naik).

Genre : Drama, romance, humor(?), hurt, friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, typo, gaje, EYD, supernatural, **SHOUNEN-AI** de es be.

Deretan umur karakter di fic ini : Degel : 14 tahun, Kardia : 14 tahun, Alone : 24 tahun, Tenma : 24 tahun, Gold saint yang lainnya : 14 tahun, Yuzuriha : 15 tahun Agasha : 13 tahun.

**.**

**Affectionately**

**.**

~Chapter 1~

-Hajimemashite-

**.**

**.**

* * *

Disebuah lapangan sepak bola disuatu kota salju di Hokkaidou. Murid-murid SMP Yukishirou yang mengikuti ekskul sepak bola sedang bermain dengan riang dan kegembiraan.

"Oper bolanya ke Sisyphos!" perintah pelatih tim Saint dari SMP Yukishirou bernama Alone yang berusia 24 tahun.

Seorang remaja berambut ungu mengangguk dan mengoper bolanya pada remaja lainnya berambut coklat muda dengan ikat tali dikepalanya. Namun operan itu kalah cepat, karena seorang remaja lain berhasil merebut bola tersebut dan segera mengiringnya ke gawang.

"Rasakan ini!" ucap remaja tadi sambil menendang bola ke gawang dan gol.

"Bagus Kardia!" teriak Regulus dari kejauhan pada remaja yang berhasil memasukan gol.

Remaja berambut ungu tadi sedikit kesal "oi Sisyphos? Kok kau kalah cepat sama si Kardia sih!" ledeknya.

Sisyphos mendatangi orang yang meledeknya "maafkan saya Defteros! Saya tidak tau kalau Kardia ada disana!" kata Sisypos kesal dengan nada dingin bin tajam.

"KAU!"

"APA?"

Plok plok plok

Suara tepuk tangan seseorang terdengar dari bangku penonton. "Sudahlah, kalian jangan bertengkar! Jika kalian seperti ini terus, bagaimana saat kalian melawan tim Specter?" katanya sambil berwajah murung, kecewa akan anak didikannya yang terus tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

Semua pemain tampak tertunduk dan merenungi perkataan _kantoku_-nya barusan.

Pelatih berambut emas itu kembali tersenyum "sudah jangan terlalu diambil hati! Kita lanjut saja latihannya besok, masih ada waktu satu bulan untuk melawan tim Specter. Sekarang istirahatlah!" pintanya masih dengan senyuman lembutnya yang bisa membuat semua anak didiknya itu kembali tertawa.

"Semuanya, ayo minum dulu!" pinta seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun berambut coklat tua diikat _ponytail_. "Agasha! Bantu aku!" tambahnya pada adiknya.

"Baik kak!" jawab adiknya-Agasha- dengan lembut.

"Aku duluan! Baju kesebelasanku sudah basah nih!" kata seorang pemain sambil menarik-narik bajunya yang atasannya berwarna biru muda berlengan panjang dengan bawahan berwarna hitam, kemudian berlari ke ruang ganti.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Salju turun dengan indahnya hari ini, seorang laki-laki berambut emas sedang menelusuri jalanan yang sepi untuk sampai kerumahnya (juga rumah semua anak didiknya). Sekali-kali dirinya menatap langit yang hitam kelabu. Bingung, Ia sangat bingung, bagaimana cara agar anak didiknya itu bisa bermain sambil menahan emosinya? Bagaimana agar mereka tidak mudah marah seperti seorang pemain yang bernama Asmita?. Berpikir Ia terus-menerus berpikir sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"_Nii-san_?"

Laki-laki berambut emas yang diketahui bernama Alone itu celingak-celinguk mencari asal suara tersebut. 'Mungkin hanya salah dengar.' batinnya, lalu Ia menghela napas panjang sambil menutup matanya,

DEG

Alangkah terkejutnya Alone melihat sosok yang ada didepannya sekarang.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Seorang remaja berambut ungu memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Dia sedang berpikir tentang seseorang. Sekali-kali Ia menghela napasnya bosan.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang satu kamar seorang? Padahal yang lainnya dua, aah~ bosaan!" rengeknya entah pada siapa.

Remaja berusia 14 tahun itu tertunduk, pikirannya mulai melayang pada sosok seusianya berambut hitam yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan _kantoku_-nya. Ia ingat, sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya itu adalah teman semasa kecilnya, teman dekat sekaligus orang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya. Namun, sekarang Ia sudah tiada. Lebih tepatnya Ia sudah meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu, sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Alone.

"Alone-_kantoku_? Apakah kau adalah renkarnasi'nya'? Jika iya, kenapa dirimu lebih tua dariku? Bahkan lebih tua 10 tahun." galau remaja itu.

Dirinya kemudian melangkah menuju kasurnya, dan duduk di tepi kasur. Kepalanya tertunduk seolah tak minat, padahal tadi saat di lapangan Ia satu-satunya orang yang membuat gol, apakah itu tidak cukup membuatnya senang?

Kardia-remaja yang sedang galau itu- mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus kedepan. Tepat dihadapannya hanya ada sebuah kasur kosong yang tidak pernah dihuni oleh siapapun semenjak Ia masuk SMP ini. "HAAH! BOSAAN!" jeritnya tak karuan sampai terdengar ke kamar sebelah.

BRAAK

"Apa? Ada apa? Apa ada pencuri?" tanya sosok berambut coklat muda sambil celingak-celinguk mencari pencuri sekaligus membuka pintu kasar.

Satu sosok lagi dibelakangnya ikut masuk ke kamar Kardia, dan lebih parahnya Ia membawa seperangkat alat baseball yang jelas-jelas tidak nyambung. Kardia _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Ini Sisyphos!" yang membawa seperangkat alat baseball itu memberikan sebuah tongkat pemukul baseball kepada orang yang menggebrak pintu.

Sekali lagi Kardia hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar matanya bosan. "Tidak ada pencuri Sisyphos! Dan kau Regulus? Buat apa kau membawa seperangkat alat baseball?"

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih! Aah~ gak seru!" ketus Sisyphos kemudian meninggalkan kamar itu dengan gayanya.

Sedangkan Regulus yang masih membawa bola baseball melemparkan bola itu pada Kardia. Reflek yang dilempar menangkapnya.

"Hei aku punya satu pertanyaan untukmu!" tanyanya yang benar-benar tidak nyambung dengan tujuannya semula.

"Apa?" jawab Kardia sambil melempar-lempar bolanya ke atas dan kebawah.

"Apakah setiap orang itu punya renkarnasi?" tanyanya polos dengan malu-malu.

Kardia menautkan alisnya dan berpikir, padahal baru saja Ia berpikiran seperti itu "entahlah, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

Regulus langsung memalingkan wajahnya mendengar pertanyaan Kardia barusan. Ia gugup sekarang. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok hehehe..." jawabnya dan segera melangkah ke luar kamar.

"Jangan bilang kau mau tanya 'kenapa aku dan Sisyphos hampir mirip? Padahal kami bukan saudara kandung' iya'kan?" ucap Kardia menyeringai.

Ucapan Kardia barusan sukses membuat Regulus menghentikan langkahnya, Ia menoleh ke arah Kardia dan melihatnya sedang menyeringai. Dirinya meneguk ludahnya dan menghampiri Kardia.

"Aku mohon jangan katakan itu pada Sisyphos, aku mohon~" pinta Regulus dengan pose imutnya yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan berteriak *kyaa~

Kardia berdiri menghampiri Regulus yang masih menggunakan posenya tadi. "Tenang aku tidak akan memberitau 'dia' tapi ada syaratnya..." ucap Kardia tertawa nista.

GLEK

Regulus hanya bisa berdo'a dalam hati agar dirinya tidak diapa-apakan oleh orang dihadapannya sekarang. Beruntung sekali nasib Regulus sekarang karena ada orang lain yang masuk ke kamar Kardia.

"Kita semua dipanggil Alone-_kantoku_, kelihatannya Ia membawa anak baru." ucap Shion. "Dan kita harus segera ke ruang tamu sekarang!" lanjutnya kemudian pergi.

Kesempatan bagus bagi Regulus, dirinya langsung mengikuti remaja berambut pirang barusan dan tersenyum berseri-seri. Sedangkan Kardia malah mendengus kesal karena tidak jadi mengerjai Regulus. Tapi masalah itu tidak penting, yang ada di benak Kardia sekarang adalah siapa orang yang dibawa _kantoku_? Pikirnya.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul...

Alone mulai memperkenalkan seseorang yang ditemukannya saat akan pulang tadi. "Semuanya perkenalkan, dia adalah pemain baru ditim kita namanya Degel, karena dia yatim piatu seperti kita semua, jadi dia akan tinggal disini."

Remaja bernama Degel membungkukkan badannya untuk salam perkenalan "salam kenal." ucapnya datar meski dirinya menginginkan nada ramah, tapi entah kenapa nadanya malah terdengar seperti itu.

**Degel POV**

"Tak usah formal begitu! Namaku Dohko salam kenal!" ucap remaja berambut coklat dan langsung menjabat tanganku tanpa kusetujui.

Sosok remaja berambut pirang yang menutup matanya tersenyum "aku Asmita." Ia menjulurkan tangannya tepat ke arahku dan aku pun balas menjabatnya. Padahal aku heran kenapa dia tau letakku ada dimana dengan mata tertutup.

Lalu dua orang yang sepertinya kembar tersenyum dan saling berpegangan tangan "aku Aspros, dan ini Defteros." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Regulus." sepertinya Dia yang paling kekanak-kanakkan.

"Sisyphos." Aku balas menjabat tangannya. Lho? Kok dia pake ikat tali dikepalanya? Kenapa tidak sekalian saja pake lambang konoha, kaya Naruto?

Seorang remaja yang memiliki badan paling besar diantara kami semua tersenyum ramah kepadaku "aku Aldebaran."

"Aku El Cid." ucap yang lain berambut hitam _rancung_(?)

"Manigoldo." kata remaja berambut biru tua yang sedang asyik bermain PSP ditangannya.

"Dan aku Shion."

Lalu seorang cowok atau cewek(?) melangkah ke arahku dan tersenyum lembut. Rambut biru mudanya yang lurus dan wajahnya yang agak sedikit cantik(?) membuat senyumannya benar-benar sangat manis, meski aku sudah tau kalau dia itu cowok. "Albafica, salam kenal." katanya ramah. Aku sedikit tersenyum kearahnya.

Kemudian datang lagi dua orang perempuan yang kelihatannya kakak adik. "Aku Yuzuriha dan ini Agasha, salam kenal."

"Salam kenal semuanya." ucapku. Lalu mataku terarah pada seorang lagi yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Poninya yang panjang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Ditambah lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan menambah aksen bahwa Dia itu orang yang umm nakal?

"Kardia! Bangun! Tidak sopan kau menelantarkan orang baru!" bentak Alone sambil berkacak pinggang.

Orang yang dipanggil Kardia bangun, awalnya Dia menatap Alone-_nii-san_ dengan tatapan dingin, namun setelah Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dirinya tersenyum cengengesan.

"Oh maaf tadi aku ketiduran, salam kenal...ya..." kata-katanya terputus saat Ia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Tatapan yang tadinya ramah berubah dingin ketika iris kami bertatapan. Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarnya.

"Degel?" panggil Alone_-nii-san_ sontak membuatku menoleh kearahnya. "Kau tidak keberatan'kan sekamar dengan Kardia?"

Sebelum aku menjawab, orang yang bernama Kardia memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kamarmu satu-satunya yang kosong!"

"Aku tidak mau!"

Semuanya hening, yang terdengar hanyalah perdebatan Alone_-nii-san_ dan Kardia. Ternyata yang lainnya lebih menginginkan jadi penonton. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Kelihatannya Alone_-nii-san_ sudah tidak punya akal lagi untuk meladeni Kardia "ya sudah jika kau tidak mau, Degel kau bisa tidur dikamarku."

Aku mengangguk setuju. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Kardia.

"TIDAK! Biar dia bersamaku saja!" teriak Kardia sambil melotot.

Alone_-nii-san_ tampak senang dan tertawa kecil "baiklah sudah diputuskan, kalian bisa bubar sekarang dan tidurlah! Dan Kardia! Kau antar Degel!"

**Normal POV**

"Haa'i~" ucap Kardia malas-malasan. Hatinya sedikit bersyukur bahwa anak baru itu tidak sekamar dengan orang yang ia agak umm sayang? Dirinya masih belum tau itu. Lalu Kardia dan semuanya pun bubar karena hari sudah larut.

Alone menatap sedih semuanya "maaf aku telah berbohong, maaf aku tidak memberitau siapa Degel itu sesungguhnya maaf, _hontou ni gomennasai_..." gumannya sedih, dan pikirannya pun melayang pada seseorang yang Ia rindukan. "Tenma? Kapan kau kembali?" lanjutnya sambil membayangkan sosok pria seusianya berambut coklat yang sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Disepanjang lorong Kardia maupun Degel tidak berbicara satu patah kata apapun yang membuat suasana hening mencekam(?). Yang terdengar hanyalah suara langkah kaki mereka secara bergantian. Sekali-kali Kardia melirik ke arah remaja berambut hijau keabuan itu. Dan mendecak kesal, karena dirinya juga mengakui bahwa orang disampingnya itu keren, tampan tapi juga sedikit manis menurut dirinya.

Rambutnya yang terurai rapih seperti milik Albafica, dan warna matanya juga sama dengan Kardia, yang membedakan Dia hanya memakai kacamata oval yang menambah aksen bahwa Dia itu orang yang cukup pintar. 'Apa yang aku pikirkan barusan? _Baka_!' batin Kardia menyesal.

Dan sampailah mereka di kamar paling pojok, kamar Kardia berada.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Kardia dengan nada dingin. Dan tampaklah sebuah kamar yang kasurnya ada dua disamping kanan dan kiri yang masing-masing dindingnya memiliki jendela. Dua meja belajar dan 1 WC di ujung tengah. Kalau dilihat-lihat kamar ini bisa dibagi dua dengan mudah, apalagi jika menggunakan _Excalibur_.

Kardia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang dan memenjamkan matanya.

1 menit kemudian, suara dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Kardia yang membuat Degel tertawa kecil. Dirinya mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap jendela disampingnya. "Damai." gumamnya tersenyum kecil. Lalu dirinyapun bergegas untuk tidur.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Seorang putri cantik berambut ungu muda panjang tampak sedikit berlari-lari. Ia tidak peduli dengan baju gaun putih yang Ia pakai, meski sudah beberapa kali terinjak oleh kakinya sendiri. Yang penting suasana hatinya sangat kacau, Ia tidak menyangka bakal bertemu dengan kakaknya yang sudah tidak Ia lihat selama 10 tahun ini.

Akhirnya Ia sampai disebuah pintu raksasa di istananya "dimana nii-san?" katanya sambil membuka pintu itu. Sedikit rasa senang dan marah bercampur dihatinya saat mengetahui bahwa kakaknya telah ditemukan.

Tapi saat Ia melihat para prajuritnya tertunduk pasrah. Dirinya sedikit _shock_. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak berhasil menangkap kakak!" ucapnya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf Sasha-_sama_—"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau kalian harus menemukannya sebelum hari upacara tiba!" perintah putri tadi dan langsung pergi meninggalkan prajuritnya yang tertunduk menyesal. "Aku pasti akan membawamu pulang kakak!"

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Matahari naik menggantikan bulan. Langit yang cerah juga naik menggantikan langit yang gelap. Hari Minggu, hari yang sangat dinanti-nantikan oleh semua orang, dimana tidak ada pekerjaan, PR dan yang lainnya. Hari dimana kita bebas melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan.

"Hoaammph..." Kardia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak, dirinya sedikit mengucek-ngucek matanya dan kembali menguap. Saat dirinya hendak turun dari ranjangnya matanya menangkap sosok asing yang sedang menikmati angin pagi.

Rambutnya melambai-lambai seperti pohon yang tertiup angin bagai ombak di lautan atau bagai lumba-lumba yang sedang berenang(?). Wajahnya yang manis tertimpa sinar mentari yang menambah aksen _cool_ dan manis sekaligus. Ditambah lagi Ia tidak memakai kacamatanya, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah dimata Kardia.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menatapku seperti itu?" kata Degel dingin.

Kardia cengo dengan perkataan Degel barusan, padahal Degel sama sekali tidak melirik sedikitpun kepadanya, lalu darimana Dia tau kalau Kardia memperhatikannya dari tadi?. "Gede rasa kau! Siapa yang mau melihatmu! Aku hanya ingin melihat matahari pagi." elak Kardia sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan memasukinya. '_Baka_! Kenapa dari tadi aku harus memperhatikannya?' batin Kardia dan segera menyambar sikat dan pasta gigi kasar.

Degel tersenyum kecil. Pikirannya melayang pada masalalu, dimana 10 tahun yang lalu Ia pernah datang kedunia ini dengan umur yang sama seperti sekarang. Ia ingat saat bermain sepak bola bersama Alone dan Tenma dulu, meski pada dasarnya Ia hanya bermain sekali dan lebih sering menjadi pembuat strategi permainan.

"Sepertinya aku akan lama disini, mengingat dunia ini sangat terpencil." gumamnya pelan "oh iya, aku harus membeli buku juga." tambahnya kemudian mengambil kacamatanya dan segera memakainya.

"Matamu _min_?" tanya Kardia yang ternyata sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju lemari bajunya.

"Sedikit..." jawab Degel singkat padat dan jelas disertai hawa dingin yang menyengat(?).

Kardia sedikit kesal dengan Degel, ternyata Degel itu orang paling menyebalkan, bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari mendengar ceramahan Asmita. "Ck," Kardia mendecak kesal dan setelah mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sepak bola tim Saint, dirinya langsung pergi keluar kamar.

BLAAM

Pintu ditutup sangat keras oleh Kardia. "Kasar sekali." dengus Degel dan berniat untuk berjalan-jalan di kota ini. Kenapa Dia tidak ikut main sepak bola? Jawabannya, Ia tidak ingin capek dan lebih senang menjadi pemain cadangan sambil membaca buku.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Disebuah lapangan sepak bola di belakang SMP Yukishirou, para pemain dari tim Saint sedang berlatih dengan keras untuk pertandingan sebulan lagi.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk latihan mumpung hari masih pagi. Namun hari yang seharusnya dipakai latihan hilang begitu saja saat seorang laki-laki datang ke lapangan.

"Yo! Lama tak jumpa..." sapanya ramah dengan senyuman khasnya.

Alone terpaku, Ia benar-benar tidak asing lagi mendengar suara itu. "Tenma?" gumamnya tak percaya, lalu Dia menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan tampaklah sosok yang dipanggil Tenma itu sedang melambai-lambai ke arahnya.

Para anggota tim Saint juga langsung berhamburan untuk mendatangi Tenma yang ternyata adalah pelatih mereka satu tahun yang lalu.

"Tenma-_kantoku_! Kau kemana saja!" girang Aspros sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan lengsung dikebawahkan oleh Defteros sekaligus memegangnya erat. Aspros awalnya kesal, tapi Ia langsung tertawa kecil saat tangannya dipegang erat oleh saudaranya.

Tenma yang melihat itu tertawa geli "aku berkelana, mencari sesuatu."

"Sesuatu apa? Apakah buku Budha zaman purba?" tanya Asmita polos. Semua orang _sweatdrop_.

"Bukan, yang jelas se-su-a-tu." kata Tenma.

Alone pun kemudian menghampiri Tenma. "Selamat datang kembali, Tenma."

"Iya, aku pulang."

Suasana gembira menyelimuti pertemuan itu. Namun tidak bagi Kardia, jika 'orang itu' datang lagi, dirinya sering menjadi kesal tidak menentu. Apalagi melihat 'mereka' berduaan. Uhh sakit!

Kardia yang tidak ingin melihat kejadian itu berlangsung lama bergegas pergi meninggalkan semuanya tanpa menyapa Tenma.

Tenma tampak melihat pemain satu per satu dan menemukan bahwa ada satu orang yang kurang. "Dimana Kardia?" tanyanya.

Semuanya hening tidak menjawab dan saling toleh-menoleh satu sama lain. Dan menyimpulkan bahwa Kardia tidak ada disini.

"Fica? Fica? Bukankah tadi dia ada disebelahmu?" tanya Manigoldo polos.

Namun pertanyaan polosnya membuat orang yang dipanggil 'Fica' marah "namaku Albafica, bukan Fica!" amuknya kesal.

"Fica aja biar simpel."

"Tidak mau!"

"Iya, nanti bisa-bisa namanya berubah jadi Pikachu lho!" tambah El Cid nyambung ke pembicaraan.

Albafica mulai geram dan berniat untuk marah-marah pada dua orang itu, namun segera dicegat oleh Shion. "Sudahlah, lagipula itu bukan namamu'kan?"

Mendengar itu Albafica kembali mengangguk dan amarahnyapun padam.

"Oh iya lebih baik, Afica saja ya?" lanjut Dohko yang tidak sadar bahwa itu membuat amarah Albafica naik lagi.

"Memangnya aku itu model cilik apa? Dan Afica itu nama perempuan!" bentak Albafica yang bersiap untuk melemparkan sebuah mawar yang Ia dapat entah dari mana.

Manigoldo menyilangkan tangannya kebelakang kepalanya "tidak masalah'kan? Kau'kan sedikit cantik, mirip perempuan.."

"APA!"

Pemain yang lainnya duduk dilapangan menjadi penonton sambil memakan popcorn yang mereka dapat dari Author. *Popcorn! Popcorn! Mau? Mau? Gratis lho~ *Plaak

"Popcornku habis, minta punyamu dong Asmita?" tanya Aldebaran sambil melempar bungkusnya sembarangan.

Asmita menoleh "aah tidak, jatahnya'kan per-orang satu, dan aku tidak ingin melawan aturan itu..."

"Huuh pelit!"

Sedangkan Alone dan Tenma malah berbincang-bincang tanpa menghiraukan kejadian aneh didepan mereka. Tenma yang berusaha untuk meyakinkan Alone agar pergi bersamanya hari ini, namun Alone menolaknya dengan alasan harus melatih anak-anak.

"Ayolah~"

"Tidak."

"Oke mulai besok aku akan membantumu melatih mereka bagaimana?"

Alone tampak berpikir, menimang-nimang tawaran Tenma. "Okelah kalau begitu."

Tenma tersenyum puas mendengarnya, tapi ketika matanya teralih pada para pemain, dirinya _sweatdrop_ seketika. Albafica, Dohko, Shion, El Cid dan Manigoldo yang sedang perang mulut bahkan ditambah lemparan mawar. Dan sisanya sedang perang lempar popcorn, dan Aldebaran yang berusaha untuk menangkap lemparan popcorn itu oleh mulutnya dan memakannya.

Tenma sedikit berpikir. Apakah mereka itu mau main sepak bola atau mau main perang-perangan?. "Hei kalian semua berhenti!" bentak Tenma, alhasil semuanya berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya tadi. Bahkan mawar dan popcorn yang melayangpun ikut berhenti tidak jatuh ketanah.

Tenma menggeplak keningnya sendiri berharap yang dilihatnya sekarang hanya halusinasi "oh iya hari ini latihan libur, bersenang-senanglah..." kata Tenma akhirnya. Dan dijawab oleh teriakan semangat dari para anggota tim Saint. Sampai sampai mereka semua saling berpelukan layaknya teletubies dan melupakan pertikaian mereka tadi.

Sedangkan kedua pelatih tadi hanya bisa menghela napas dan menutup sebagian wajah mereka dengan tangan kanannya. Dan setelah kedua pelatih itu membuka matanya, suasana lapangan sudah sepi tidak ada orang.

"_Hayai_(cepat sekali)." gumam keduanya bersamaan.

Alone sedikit termenung, pasalnya dari pagi Dia tidak menemukan sosok Degel dimanapun. Dan menguatkan hatinya untuk membicarakan soal Degel pada Tenma.

"Kau masih ingat Degel?" tanya Alone sambil duduk di bangku penonton di tepi lapangan. Tenma juga ikut duduk dan tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku ingat, si 'kutu buku es' hahaha..."

Tenma tertawa sambil memegang perutnya dan pikirannya melanyang pada sosoknya yang masih berumur 14 tahun yang sering menyembunyikan buku Degel dan pada akhirnya selalu ditemukan oleh pemiliknya. "Aku rasa pasti dia sudah bahagia." ucap Tenma.

Lalu Tenma melirik ke arah Alone yang sepertinya sedang tertekan "kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit? Kalau begitu jangan diam disini, kita masuk kerumah saja, hawa disini jadi semakin dingin dan sepertinya juga akan turun salju."

Tapi Alone sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Tenma barusan dan malah tertunduk lesu. "Sebenarnya dia datang lagi kesini..."

"Waah, benarkah? Seperti apa ya dia sekarang, sudah 10 tahun tidak bertemu—"

"Sosoknya masih sama ketika kita berusia 14 tahun." potong Alone.

Tenma sedikit terdiam dan mulai memproses perkataan Alone barusan "i-itu t-tidak mungkin! Kita saja sudah 24, mana mungkin dia—"

"Kalau tidak percaya liat saja, dia ada dirumah..."

"Eh?"

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Degel memfokuskan matanya ke arah jalanan kota, sekali-kali Ia melirik mencari sebuah toko buku dan sepertinya hal yang Ia cari ditemukan. Tepat disudut jalan ada sebuah toko buku. Dan tanpa pikir ulang Ia pun memasuki toko tersebut.

Matanya asyik melihat-lihat buku yang menarik baginya. Setelah 30 menit Degel sudah menemukan 10 buku menarik dan berniat untuk membelinya. Degel kemudian membayar buku itu lalu pergi melanjutkan jalan-jalannya.

'Setelah ini kemana lagi ya?' batinnya sambil membenarkan syal putih yang dipakainya. Lalu Ia melihat seorang pedagang topi ala musim dingin dan Degel pun membelinya dan segera memakainya.

Degel berjalan lamban, otaknya kembali berpikir untuk menemukan tempat yang pas untuk dirinya membaca buku. Beruntung sekali bagi Degel, Ia mengingat tempat favoritnya dulu, untuk membaca buku dan Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kesana.

Alangkah terkejutnya Degel saat mengetahui bahwa tempat itu sudah ditempati oleh seseorang. Orang itu sedang bersandar pada pohon ek raksasa, tempat Degel biasa membaca buku dulu. Akhirnya Degel memutuskan untuk diam di bukit ini saja.

Sebuah bukit yang dibawahnya terdapat banyak tanaman yang indah, dan tepat ditepi bukit ada sebuah pohon ek yang daunnya selalu diselimuti salju abadi. Tidak sengaja Degel menyenggol tas berisi buku-buku yang Ia beli dan tas itu berseluncur dengan indahnya menuju pohon ek dibawahnya. 'Sial.' umpat Degel dalam hati dan dirinya pun ikut turun sekedar mengambil tas itu kembali.

"Eh apa ini?" tanya sosok dibawah pohon ek itu, lalu Ia membuka tas yang isinya buku semua "buku? Siapa yang memberikan ini padaku? Aku'kan tidak suka baca buku!" gumamnya entah pada siapa.

Degel sekali lagi terkejut, ternyata orang yang duduk di bawah pohon ek itu adalah Kardia. Lalu mata Kardia menatap Degel. "Ini punyamu?" Degel mengangguk.

Kardia tidak mengenali itu Degel karena setengah wajah Degel tertutup poni dan syal. Lalu Kardia menghampiri Degel dan memberikan tas itu cuma-cuma. "Ini!" sodornya. Degel melihat Kardia tersenyum menyeringai jadi tidak enak hati.

"Trims."

Kardia mengacungkan dua buah buku yang Ia sembunyikan di balik bajunya "aku pinjam dua buku ini ya Degel~" katanya kemudian berlari ke arah bukit.

'Sejak kapan dia tau?' batin Degel berusaha mengejarnya.

"Kalau kau mengikutiku, aku tak akan mengembalikan buku ini!" mendengar itu Degel kembali berjalan ke pohon ek. Dirinya sangat kesal sekali pada Kardia, tapi jika itu mengenai buku, pasti Ia akan melakukan apa saja asalkan buku itu tidak rusak.

Degel melihat Kardia meletakan kedua buku itu diatas salju di bukit. 'Apa yang akan Ia lakukan? Jangan-jangan!' batin Degel yang ternyata benar.

Kardia meletakan kedua kakinya diatas buku tebal itu dan berseluncur dari atas ke bawah.

"Yuuhuu~" ujarnya kegirangan sambil meluncur ke arah Degel. 'Apa-apan itu! Awas kalau bukuku sampai rusak kau harus ganti rugi dua kali lipat!' amuk Degel didalam hati tentunya, karena kalau diluar wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

Setelah jarak Kardia dan Degel tinggal 5 meter lagi, Kardia kehilangan akal untuk menghentikan seluncurannya itu. Salahnya lagi Degel juga sedang membatin kesal dan tidak berpikir kalau beberapa detik lagi Kardia akan menuju ke arah dirinya.

"AAAWWAASS!" teriak Kardia yang memang sudah hilang kendali. Degel yang baru sadar dari alam batinnya hanya bisa menatap Kardia yang berada 2 meter lagi darinya.

"Hei, jangan kema—"

BRUKK

Kardia terjatuh menindih Degel. Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam, jarak mereka pun sangat dekat tinggal beberapa cm lagi. Perasaan mereka berdua bercampur antara sakit karena terjatuh-terutama Degel-, malu dan marah. Perasaan aneh juga menjalar di hati mereka. Selama beberapa menit kondisi itu masihlah sama tak ada yang berubah, yang berubah hanyalah jarak mereka...

Dekat semakin dekat...

* * *

.

To Be Continued...

.

* * *

Hajimemashite = untuk pertama kalinya

Kantoku = pelatih

Affectionately = setia

Ini fic pertama dengan pasangan KardiaDegel, juga request dari seseorang xD, mohon maaf kalau adegan KardiaDegel-nya kurang, di chap depan Reizu jamin bakal ada banyak KardiaDegel *smirk*

Yosh! Akhir kata review please! *kitty eyes no jutsu*

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	2. Suki desu ka?

A/N : Reizu ingin bilang selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa (bagi yang menjalankan). Reizu minta maaf bila punya salah kepada semuanya...^^

* * *

.

Happy reading

.

* * *

Dekat semakin dekat…

Tangan Degel meraba-raba buku tebal disampingnya dan...

BUAGH!

Degel menghantam kepala Kardia dengan buku super tebalnya.

"Aww!" ringis Kardia sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan langsung terduduk disamping Degel.

Degel juga ikut duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Kondisi hatinya kacau, antara _schok_, malu dan perasaan bersalah. Ia melirik ke arah Kardia yang masih meringis kesakitan. 'Apa aku terlalu keras memukulnya?' batin Degel.

Kardia masih memegangi kepalanya, Degel tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tertutup oleh poni.

**Kardia POV**

Aduh sakit sekali! Kenapa dia memukulku sekeras itu sih! Tapi aku mengakui aku sedikit salah karena tadi hampir...ya kalian juga tau'kan?

Aku menurunkan tanganku, rasanya kepalaku pusing dan penglihatanku juga berkunang-kunang. Aku memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan untuk pulang, aku tau 'Dia' masih berwajah datar seperti biasa. Dasar es balok!

Sambil menahan pusing aku terus berjalan menjauh. Aku sempat berpikir kalau 'Dia' akan mengejarku dan minta maaf, tapi itu hanyalah pikiranku saja. Nyatanya 'Dia' tetap diam disana dan tidak bergerak. Sudahlah, hari ini sudah cukup. Dimulai dari datangnya Tenma-_kantoku_, lalu dihantam buku yang membuat kepalaku pening begini. Cukup!

Aku berjalan menyusuri kota dengan kondisi buruk, hari sudah sangat siang tapi cuaca tetap mendung. Langit yang kelabu sangat percis dengan kondisi hatiku sekarang. Lalu mataku menemukan sebuah toko buku. Aku menyeringai, akhirnya aku tau cara yang tepat untuk mengerjai 'Dia'.

* * *

.

.

Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada

Rated :K+ (untuk saat ini, chapter-chapter selanjutnya mungkin saja naik).

Genre : Drama, romance, hurt, friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, typo, gaje, EYD, supernatural, Shounen-ai(sedikit kok, karena mereka lebih menjungjung persahabatan, meski mereka tau ada perasaan lebih dari kata 'sahabat') de es be.

**.**

**Affectionately**

**.**

~Chapter 2~

-Suki desu ka?-

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Degel masih berada di tempat itu. Ia sedang membaca buku yang baru saja dibelinya. Namun, sayang sekali kalimat-kalimat yang dibacanya sama sekali tidak masuk kedalam otaknya. Perasaan bersalah terus bermunculan dibenaknya, ingin sekali dirinya minta maaf pada Kardia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia tidak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Beberapa kali Degel berusaha untuk membaca bukunya itu, tapi semakin Ia berusaha. Justru semakin membuat Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dan malah teringat pada kejadian tadi. Lalu Ia simpan buku itu di sampingnya. Sorotan matanya menerawang jauh. Ini pertama kalinya Degel merasakan perasaan bersalah yang begitu dalam. Akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan minta maaf-walaupun telat-.

Degel berjalan pelan. Perasaannya tidak enak, beberapa kali Ia berpikir apa yang menyebabkan dirinya seperti ini, tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Satu-satunya kesimpulan hanyalah harus minta maaf pada Kardia. Ia meremas syal yang dipakainya sekedar untuk menahan emosi. Lalu Degel berhenti berjalan ditengah-tengah lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang. Suara kendaraan disampingnya pun sama sekali tidak terdengar, yang ada dibenaknya hanyalah penyesalan.

"Hei apa kau adalah Degel?" sapaan itu sukses membuat lamunan Degel buyar. Matanya menemukan sosok yang menjadi sahabatnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

Degel sedikit memiringkan kepalanya "Tenma?" gumamnya lemah.

Sosok yang dipanggil Tenma tersenyum "iya, masa kau lupa, kau'kan 'kutu buku es'."

Karena memang dalam kondisi yang buruk, Degel langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenma. Tapi, Tenma menahannya dengan menarik bahunya "aku'kan cuma bercanda, jangan diambil hati..." Tenma memperhatikan raut wajah Degel yang sepertinya dalam keadaan buruk.

"Kau tidak berubah, sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, hebat, orang dunia lain memang kekal ya?" tanya Tenma cengengesan, tapi Degel tetap berekspersi datar "kau punya masalah? Wajahmu kusut begitu." ucap Tenma setengah meledek.

Lalu Alone juga datang menghampiri Tenma. "Degel? Kau dari pagi kemana saja? Kau juga tidak ada di lapangan?" cemas Alone.

"Maaf, tadi pagi aku mencari toko buku," jawab Degel datar "permi—"

Alone memegang pundak Degel dan tersenyum ramah. Senyuman yang berarti-tenang-semuanya-baik-baik-saja-kalau-ada-masalah-bilang-saja. Degel menunduk, perasaan bersalahnya masih belum hilang. Jadi Ia memutuskan untuk menceritakannya.

"Lebih baik bicaranya di cafe saja ya? Disini banyak orang." saran Tenma dan disetujui oleh Alone dan Degel.

**Di sebuah cafe...**

Degel menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya dengan rinci dan kronologis. Dimulai dari pertamakali bertemu Kardia sampai kejadian seluncur buku tadi. Tenma langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengarnya yang membuat semua penghuni cafe menoleh kearah meja kami.

"Tenma jangan keras-keras..." bisik Alone pada Tenma. Akhirnya Tenma berhenti tertawa dan berdehem kecil. Suasana cafe kembali seperti semula.

"Hahaha, ceritamu lucu bin aneh, tidak biasanya kau begitu menyesal gara-gara memukul orang dengan buku, padahal dulu kau juga sering berbuat seperti itu saat aku menyembunyikan bukumu."

"Aku juga tidak tau..." ucap Degel dingin sambil menoleh ke arah jendela disampingnya. Ia juga merasa aneh dengan hatinya saat ini.

"Kau suka padanya ya?" tanya Tenma dengan nada menggoda sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hal itu memebuat Degel memalingkan wajahnya menatap jendela (lagi).

"Tidak mungkin." jawab Degel dingin dan agak kesal.

Alone yang merasakan atmosfir menjadi tidak enak berusaha untuk mencairkannya dengan mengajak Degel bicara. Ia berpikir pertama-tama harus bagaimana ya? Lalu secara tidak sengaja Alone melihat buku yang dibawa Degel, tapi tidak dibaca oleh yang punya.

"Kau beli berapa buku?"

"10."

"Aku pikir cara yang terbaik adalah meminta maaf pada Kardia." tambah Alone yang sangat jelas tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"..." Degel tidak menjawab, sudah dia duga sebelumnya cara terbaik adalah minta maaf. Tapi apakah pertanyaan Tenma itu benar? Tidak mungkin Degel'kan baru satu hari bertemu dengan Kardia.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Sejak 1 jam yang lalu Kardia tidak henti-hentinya berputar-putar dikamarnya sambil menggigit kuku telunjuknya. Sama halnya dengan Degel, perasaannya juga aneh, entah kenapa Ia merasa bersalah sekarang. Ia berpikir sebenarnya kejadian tadi itu dirinya yang salah atau Degel? Yang jelas salah'kan Degel, karena memukul kepalaku dengan buku setebal itu. Untuk bukti ini masih ada, bekas benjol dikepalaku. Pikirnya.

Kardia berhenti berputar-putar dan menyentuh kepalanya. "Oww." pekiknya meringis kesakitan, padahal sudah satu jam. Tapi, rasa sakitnya masih belum hilang juga, malah tambah sakit lagi.

Matanya melirik ke arah 2 buku yang dibelinya tadi saat akan pulang. Hatinya bimbang diantara rasa ingin balas dendam atau tidak kepada Degel. Ia mengambil buku itu dikasurnya dan menyimpannya ke lemarinya. Niatnya untuk mengerjai entah kenapa hilang begitu saja. Dengan tubuh yang sangat lesu, Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk tidur sampai sebuah suara muncul.

Tok Tok Tok...

Kardia yang enggan untuk bangkit langsung berpura-pura untuk tidur.

Akhirnya pintu kamar Kardia terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Degel yang masuk dan pergi menuju lemarinya. Saat melewati Kardia, Degel tau bahwa Kardia hanya pura-pura tidur. Ia melepas topi dan syalnya lalu dimasukan kedalam lemari. Lalu Degel kembali menuju kasurnya dan menyimpan salah satu tas kreseknya dan membawa dua lainnya ke arah Kardia.

Degel berhenti tepat di depan Kardia yang sedang pura-pura tidur.

"Obat dan makanan. Untukmu, juga sebagai tanda maafku." kata Degel dingin dan menaruhnya disamping Kardia berada. Dirinya melangkah menuju ranjangnya dan berniat membaca bukunya. Ia sedikit senang perasaan bersalahnya sedikit hilang.

Kardia yang memang sudah ketahuan bohongnya bangun dan memeriksa kresek pemberian Degel. Isinya obat dan sebuah hamburger. Kardia menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa ini?"

"Tanda maaf."

"Darimana kau tau aku suka hamburger?"

"Dari Alone-_kantoku_ dan Tenma-_kantoku_." (A/N : _Kantoku_ = Pelatih)

"Mereka pergi berdua?"

"Ya."

Ucapan terakhir Degel membuat Kardia kembali murung dan perasaan sakit didadanya kembali melandanya. Ia mengambil posisi memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dikedua tangannya. Degel yang melihat Kardia yang seperti itu mulai mendekat, meski pada dasarnya ogah.

"Apakah masih sakit?" tanya Degel dengan nada menyesal yang diajarkan Alone tadi saat di cafe.

Kardia menatap sosok dihadapannya dengan tatapan curiga. "Darimana kau mempelajari nada itu?"

"..." Degel tidak menjawab.

"Sebenarnya masih—"

PLUK

Ucapan Kardia terpotong oleh tindakan Degel yang mengusap kepalanya begitu saja. Rasa sakitnya hilang oleh usapan lembut itu, Kardia memutuskan untuk menatap Degel. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap dingin bin datar tapi jika melihat lebih jauh pada sorot matanya, terdapat penyesalan disana.

Degel melepas usapannya dan kembali ketempatnya. Ia merasa lega sekarang, karena tadi Ia mengobati luka itu dengan energi penyembuhan yang dimilikinya, untung Kardia tidak menyadari hal itu.

Kardia mengecek ulang kepalanya, dan sedikit menepuk-nepuknya dan tidak sakit sama sekali, bahkan rasa sakit dihati dan rasa penyesalannyapun ikut lenyap. Ia tertawa lagi seperti biasa. "_Arigatou_." (terimakasih)

Degel berbalik dan tersenyum simpul. Kardia yang melihat senyuman tipis Degel langsung membuat hatinya tambah lega. Ternyata Degel itu bukan orang dingin seperti yang Ia pikirkan semula. Meski diluar dingin belum tentu didalamnya juga dingin. Dan apabila memang dingin tinggal kita cairkan bukan?

Kardia menyeringai kembali 'aku rasa aku patut untuk mengerjainya.' batinnya.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Degel masuk sekolah. Meski Ia tau masuk dalam bulan yang tidak tepat karena sekitar satu minggu lagi sudah memasuki liburan musim dingin. Ia menatap Kardia yang sedang merapihkan bajunya didepan cermin dan sedikit bergaya layaknya model shampo(?). Degel memilih duduk dikursi meja belajarnya sambil merapihkan buku yang akan dibawanya nanti. 'Pelajaran SMP lagi membosankan! Aku'kan sudah lulus Perguruan Tinggi-seharusnya-' batinnya sambil memilih-milih buku.

"Hei! Kenapa seragammu aneh begitu?" tanya Kardia yang sudah ada dibelakangnya. Degel tetap diam dan mulai memasukan peralatan menulisnya kedalam tas.

Karena kesal Kardia menarik sedikit baju lengan Degel keatas. "Baju sekolah dengan kemeja putih ditambah rompi hitam dan celana hitam, baju SMP yang aneh, sebelumnya kau sekolah dimana? Dasinya juga warna biru tua itu'kan khusus SMU?" tanyanya sambil melirik baju Degel dari atas kebawah, padahal seragam SMP se-Jepang itu sama yaitu atas hitam bawah hitam dan panjang (untuk laki-laki sama). (Itu cuma seragam perkiraan Reizu oke?)

"Bukan urusanmu!" dingin Degel kemudian keluar mendahului Kardia.

Kardia menyilangkan tangannya dan mendengus kesal "dasar es balok!" kata Kardia lalu pergi mengejar Degel. Ia kesal padahal dirinya sudah bertanya dengan sopan-menurut dirinya-, tapi ditanggapi dengan dingin seperti itu.

"Hei! Setidaknya jawab dengan baik'kek aku'kan tanya baik-baik!"

"Ya."

"Ya apanya! Ayo jawab sekarang!"

"Tidak."

"Pokoknya harus sekarang!"

Diperjalanan mereka berdua terus mengobrol atau lebih tepatnya Kardia saja yang bicara panjang lebar. Kardia yang menggebu-gebu ingin mendapat jawaban, dan Degel yang tidak ingin menjawab, Ia menjawabpun paling dengan kata "ya." atau "tidak.". Tapi Kardia tidak pernah menyerah dan terus menyerocos tak jelas. Sedangkan Degel berjalan sambil membaca bukunya tanpa menanggapi teman disebelahnya.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di SMP Yukishirou yang berada diatas bukit, jadi untuk mencapai kesana harus menggunakan tangga yang lumayan tinggi. Tangga ini juga sering dipakai untuk olahraga oleh tim Saint.

Degel sedikit melirik tangga yang begitu tinggi dan hampir terkubur oleh es. Sudah dipastikan tangga itu sangatlah licin dan kita harus hati-hati. Kemudian Degel memasukan bukunya dan manaiki tangga diikuti Kardia dibelakangnya yang masih belum selesai bicara.

"Hei, jawab donk! Masa sesama teman tidak...menjawab..." akhirnya Kardia berhenti berbicara dan berlari mendahului Degel. Degel sendiri tidak tau kenapa sifatnya berubah drastis seperti itu, dan tidak sengaja Degel menoleh kebawah dan menemukan Tenma dan Alone sedang berduaan dan tampak bahagia. Degel lalu menyimpulkan mungkin Kardia tidak enak melihat pemandangan itu, kemarin juga Dia langsung pundung mendengar jawaban terakhirku.

Angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya, dan Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang terhenti...

**Kelas VIII-E...**

Kelas ini adalah kelas khusus yang berarti semua muridnya memiliki bakat tertentu dalam bidang olahraga. Bahkan semua tim Saint pun berada di kelas ini. Meski kelas ini terletak di paling ujung, tapi sama sekali tidak menurunkan semangat para muridnya untuk belajar. Bahkan sebagian murid berpikiran bahwa kelas paling ujung adalah tantangan. Karena dulu katanya pernah terjadi berbagai macam hal mistis dikelas ini.

Sepertinya bel sudah berbunyi dan semua murid sudah masuk kekelasnya kecuali Degel. Ia masih menunggu gurunya datang dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding.

"Ah ternyata murid barunya kau...Degel..."

Degel mengangkat wajahnya dan sedikit terkejut melihat sosok guru yang Ia tunggu dari tadi. "Pope-_senpai_?" (kakak kelas)

Yang dipanggil Pope tersenyum "aku sudah bukan _senpai_-mu lagi, tapi aku adalah gurumu sekarang." katanya ramah.

Pope. Seniorku saat 10 tahun yang lalu dan salah satu orang yang mengetahui rahasiaku bahwa aku adalah orang asing dari dunia ini dan memiliki kekuatan supernatural.

"Kau tidak berubah ya? Senang rasanya jadi dirimu, terus awet muda...ayo masuk!" titahnya dan memasuki kelas.

Jujur sebenarnya Degel juga tidak menginginkan keawetmudaan yang Ia dapat. Dirinya sangat menginginkan hidup seperti orang lain pada umumnya. Ia juga berpikir kenapa aku terus bertubuh layaknya 14 tahun, mengingat umurku yang sudah berabad-abad. Dan sering berubah ketika Ia memasuki dunia lain (baca: menyesuaikan diri dengan tokoh utama).

Pope masuk diikuti Degel dibelakangnya.

"Murid-murid perkenalkan ini murid baru dikelas kita, namanya Degel..."

"Salam kenal." ujar Degel dingin meski dalam hatinya sedikit gugup.

Para murid cewek berteriak dalam hati, soalnya jika mereka berteriak pasti akan langsung dihukum oleh Pope, karena Pope adalah salah satu guru tegas disekolah ini.

"Kau bisa duduk disamping Kardia." ujar Pope sambil menunjuk kearah barisan keempat bangku ketiga dekat jendela. Degel melihat Kardia yang menatap kosong kearah jendela. Kelihatannya Ia masih terpuruk (baca: pundung). Nyatanya saat Pope memanggil namanya Ia sama sekali tidak menjawab dan terus diam. Karena pada dasarnya Degel sedang tidak ingin mendengar perdebatan lagi, Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah ke arah mejanya dan duduk disampingnya.

"Salam kenal." ujarnya dingin dan sinis. Kardia yang mendengar suara Degel sontak mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Setelah saling bertatapan kosong, Ia menoleh kearah jendela lagi sambil mendengus.

'Apa-apaan itu? Aku yakin pasti dia mau balas dendam dengan cara tidak merespon kata-kataku. Oke? Jika mau perang ayo mulai!' batin Degel yang sangat OOC.

Untuk kali ini pemikiran Degel salah. Bukannya Kardia ingin balas dendam, tapi suasana hatinya sangat buruk hari ini, gara-gara pemandangan tadi. Dan itu sukses membuatnya tidak bersemangat bin lesu. Dan pelajaran pun dimulai...

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Tidak terasa sudah satu minggu yang dilewati oleh Degel didunia ini. Memang waktu yang singkat, tapi sama sekali tidak singkat bagi Degel, alasannya setiap hari sahabat sekamar dan sebangkunya itu terus bicara tak jelas dengan semangat yang tinggi, meski pada waktu-waktu tertentu Ia pundung. Tapi Degel rasa Kardia sudah tidak memikirkan Alone lagi. Degel tau kalau Kardia cukup menyayangi Alone meski Ia tidak tau alasannya yang jelas Ia tau.

Sepulang sekolah Degel memutuskan untuk pergi ke bukit pohon ek lagi untuk membaca buku pinjamannya dari perpustakaan. Ia mengambil posisi terenak menurutnya untuk membaca buku. Baru saja Degel membuka lembaran pertama, Kardia sudah muncul dihadapannya dengan cengiran khasnya.

Kardia mengambil posisi disamping Degel dan ikut menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon. Matanya menatap lurus langit. Ia membenamkan matanya merasakan angin membelai rambut bergelombangnya. Degel sedikit berpikir, tumben sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak bicara dan memilih untuk diam? Pasti ada sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Tapi, sudahlah paling juga hal yang tidak penting.

"Hei, boleh curhat?" tanya Kardia masih menutup matanya. Degel menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah damai Kardia. "Hmm..." jawab Degel seadanya.

Kardia membuka matanya dan menewawang langit "sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari pemakaman sahabatku..." Kardia membentuk sebuah bola salju oleh tangannya "ia adalah teman terbaikku, rambutnya hitam kelam dan matanya biru sebiru lautan, memang sifatnya dingin dan sangat menyebalkan, tapi itu yang membuatku suka padanya..."

Degel sedikit bisa merasakan penderitaan Kardia, pasalnya Ia juga kehilangan orang tuanya saat masih kecil.

Kardia berusaha untuk menahan kegalauan hatinya "aku menyukainya entah sejak kapan, namun sayang sekali 4 tahun yang lalu Ia meninggal, sejak pemakamannya aku tidak pergi kesana lagi karena takut. Lalu ketika aku masuk SMP ini, aku menemukan orang yang sangat mirip dengannya dia adalah Alone-_kantoku_. Jadi setiap melihatnya jadi teringat padanya, jika melihatnya dengan orang lain, hatiku menjadi sakit...menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

Degel mengambil napas panjang "yang pertama kau harus mengunjungi makam sahabatmu itu, yang kedua lupakan Alone-_kantoku._ Carilah penggantinya. Itu saja saranku." kata Degel datar dan sama sekali tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kardia.

Kardia tertunduk "kata-katamu benar juga, kalau begitu aku akan mengunjungi makamnya dan..." mendekati telinga Degel "mencari penggantinya..." bisiknya dengan nada jail. Degel menggertakan giginya kesal. Tapi jika dia marah-marah bukan Degel namanya xD.

Kardia merangkul bahu Degel dan merampas buku yang sedang dibaca olehnya. Hal itu membuat Degel men-_deathglare_ sahabatnya itu. Tapi Kardia malah menyeringai "kau mau buku ini kembali atau—"

BUGH

Sekali lagi Kardia menerima hantaman buku Degel. Memang hantamannya tidak sesakit kemarin tapi tetap saja terasa sakit. "Huuh dasar es balok!" dengus Kardia dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Degel menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Hatinya terasa senang berhasil mengerjai Kardia. Ia rasa akan lebih sering memukulnya agar senang.

"Hei! Aku akan balas mengerjaimu, skor kita masih satu sama!" teriak Kardia dari atas bukit. Degel tersenyum sinis kearah Kardia. 'Dia tersenyum sinis? Tapi manis juga.' batin Kardia dan melangkah pergi.

"Apanya yang satu sama?" gumam Degel dan kembali membaca buku.

15 menit berlalu Degel sudah selesai membaca buku dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang saat dirinya membaca. Ia terus berpikir tentang kekurangan itu dan tidak menemukan jawabannya. "Tidak mungkin kalau penyebabnya tidak ada Kardia, itu mustahil." gumamnya "tapi jika itu benar..."

Kemudian Degel membayangkan Kardia dengan senyuman khas-nya, wajah Degel sedikit memerah karenanya "tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!" pekik Degel sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Hahaha...gaya rambutmu bagus!" ucap seseorang yang tak asing bagi Degel a.k.a Kardia.

"Heei~ aku bawa buku bagus untukmu lho!" teriaknya dan duduk dihadapan Degel. Sang Aquarius menautkan alisnya tidak percaya.

"Ini." sodornya. Buku yang Ia berikan tidak cukup tebal tapi lumayan untuk dibaca.

Degel membuka buku itu kemudian membacanya. Wajahnya langsung merah dan berekspresi _schok. _"Buku apa ini?" tanya Degel yang berusaha menahan wajahnya yang semakin memerah.

"Itu buku dewasa, aku pikir kau akan senang dengan buku itu!" jawab Kardia polos. Degel yang melihat ekspresi Kardia tambah merah entah kenapa.

"Bodoh! Ini'kan buku untuk umur 17 tahun! Sadarlah umurmu masih 14 tahun tau!" amuk Degel sambil mengacung-acungkan buku itu keatas. (Iya tuh benar! Reizu juga belum 17 tahun xD)

Kardia hanya nyengir menanggapinya "oh ayolah aku'kan asal beli buku jadi tidak tau..." elaknya sambil berwajah tanpa dosa.

Degel menepuk-nepuk dadanya sekedar menghilangkan emosinya yang meningkat "ini, aku tak butuh!" ujarnya dingin lalu berdiri. Kardia juga ikut berdiri dan menahan Degel untuk pergi.

Degel menatap tajam Kardia, kini wajahnya sudah tidak merah lagi seperti tadi. "Aku sudah capek membelinya jadi, bacalah!" ucap Kardia sambil melangkah maju mendekat.

"Buang saja, nanti aku ganti harganya." kata Degel akhirnya sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Dengan cepat Kardia mencengkram tangan Degel dan menghapitnya antara dirinya dan pohon. Mata Kardia menatap mata Degel lekat-lekat. "Kau mau apa?" ucap Degel agak gugup. Bisa saja dirinya melemparkan Kardia dengan tenaganya. Tapi entah mengapa jika ditatap seperti itu rasanya tenaganyapun ikut lenyap.

Kardia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Karena sudah tak kuat Degel memilih untuk menutup matanya dengan wajah yang sudah pasti merah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Dua satu (2-1)." bisik Kardia tepat ditelinga Degel. Kemudian dirinya melepaskan cengkramannya dan mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha...aku tak menyangka orang sepertimu wajahnya bisa semerah itu! Hahahaha..." tawa Kardia sambil memegangi perutnya.

Degel membuka matanya dan bengong seketika. Ia tak menyangka dirinya akan dibodohi semudah ini. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Degel merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang, merasakan gugup dan malu secara bersamaan.

Degel berusaha mengatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan entah kenapa. Dia juga tidak tau kenapa tidak bisa marah saat ini, padahal tadi Ia marah habis-habisan. Lalu tangannya memegang dadanya, Ia merasakan ada sedikit yang bergejolak disana. Karena sudah tidak tahan dengan tawa Kardia yang tidak berhenti. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Merasa perutnya sakit Kardia berhenti tertawa dan menemukan buku-buku Degel yang tertinggal. "Hei ini bukumu ketinggalan...eh?" Kardia cengo karena sosok dihadapannya sudah menghilang. Dirinya menghela napas, hatinya sangat bahagia sekarang. Ia sangat senang karena berhasil mengerjai Degel sampai seperti itu.

"Aku masih punya banyak hal untuk mengerjai Degel ushishishishishi..." katanya sambil tertawa ala Kogure dari anime Inazuma Eleven. Ia memungut beberapa buku yang tertinggal. "Ceroboh, masa buku yang begitu Ia sayangi sampai ditinggal? Itu'kan tidak rasional...tunggu...jangan-jangan ia menganggap leluconku serius?" tanya Kardia pada dirinya sendiri.

Pikirannya kembali terbayang pada kejadian barusan. Dimana Degel terlihat sangat gugup dan _blushing_. "Tidak mungkin kalau..." Kardia menyeringai dan berlari untuk pulang.

Sesampainya di rumah Ia tak menemukan Degel dikamarnya dan mulai mencarinya sampai keruang tamu. Ternyata semuanya sedang berkumpul disini, katanya akan ada pengumuman penting dari _kantoku_.

**Kardia POV**

Aku melihat sosok Degel sedang mengobrol dengan Alone-_kantoku_ dan Tenma-_kantoku_. Rasanya aku sedikit iri pada mereka. Degel bisa bicara panjang lebar pada mereka berdua. Tapi tidak untukku, padahal aku yang paling dekat dengannya tapi kenapa sampai saat ini aku tidak bisa akrab dengannya?

Hatiku tidak senang melihatnya...

"Oi Kardia! Kenapa kau melamun dari tadi?" tanya Manigoldo sambil mengibas-ngibas tangannya didepan wajahku. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menguatkan hatiku untuk mengeluarkan semua unek-unek dihati ini pada Degel. Sekarang juga!

Baru saja aku akan melangkah tapi Tenma-_kantoku_ sudah menyelanya dengan bicara.

"Semuanya besok kita akan liburan ke Okinawa, kita akan berlatih di daerah panas sekalian untuk liburan." ucapnya singkat dengan senyumannya yang khas.

Perkataan itu sukses membuat para pemain meloncat kegirangan. Ada yang lari-lari gaje, ada yang menyanyi dengan suara falsnya, ada yang nabur mawar dan meniupnya bagai bunga sakura yang terbawa angin, ada yang menari sambil loncat-loncat gaje layaknya kodok(?) dan yang paling parah ada yang membuka bajunya dan memutar-mutar bajunya layaknya helikopter yang membuat dirinya terbang beneran.

Melihat kejadian itu semuanya jadi panik dan berusaha menangkap orang yang terbang dengan sangat mustahil itu. Albafica berusaha membuat tali dari rangkaian bunga mawar yang dibuatnya dan segera melemparnya pada orang yang terbang dan berhasil kena. Semuanya menarik tali mawar itu dan orang itu pun selamat tanpa luka. Tapi sebaliknya semua yang menyelamatkan, tangannya penuh dengan goresan duri mawar dan darahnya pun ikut bercucuran.

"Kalian ini! Cepat obati luka kalian! Kalau tidak, acara besok tidak akan jadi!" perintah Alone bak ibu yang memarahi anaknya yang nakal.

"Baik!" seru semuanya-_minus_ Degel dan Kardia yang tidak ikutan-.

"Aku rasa semuanya sudah gila..." gumam Tenma meratapi nasibnya yang harus mendidik anak-anak yang agak tidak waras itu.

Kardia memegang tangan Degel dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku ingin bicara."

* * *

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Bocoran chap 3

"_Kau mau'kan jadi penggantinya?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Wah, dunia apa ini? Sama sekali tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan. Sangat cocok untuk dijajah iya'kan?"_

"_Tidak ada maaf bagi kalian yang telah memiliki niat busuk, dan setiap orang yang melanggar peraturan harus dihukum MATI!"_

* * *

Balasan review non login :

**Guest** : nih udah dilanjut, arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya..^^

**lizzy** : Aaah~ Rei juga kangen *meluk lizzy*, tapi sayang sekali jawabanmu salah xD, arigatou gozaimasu review-nya ^^

**SS** : arigatou gozaimasu review-nya ^^

* * *

Suki desu ka? = suka?

* * *

Cerita sampingan author maaf jika kepanjangan...xD (khusus untuk chap ini kok ^^)

Reizu : "Woi! Gara-gara kau ngetik adegan terakhir kayak gitu pikiran reader jadi aneh-aneh!" (_nepuk bahu Nezu_)

Nezu : "Salah mereka berpikiran begitu." (_malas_)

Reizu : "Minta maaf!" (_ngambek_)

Nezu : "Oke semuanya Nezu minta maaf karena adegan terakhir chap kemarin telah membuat pikiran kalian mesum, padahal niatku sih seperti yang kalian pikirkan tapi Reizu bilang jangan, jadi bukan aku yang salah." (_bela diri_)

Reizu : "Mereka belum siap untuk itu, mereka'kan masih 14 tahun. Dan kau Kardia! Balikin buku dewasa itu!"

Kardia : "Ogah ah, akan kupelajari dan mempraktekkannya!"

Nezu : "Pasti dengan Degel iya'kan? Aku dukung deh!" (_smirk_)

Kardia : (_ngangguk-ngangguk dan ikut smirk_)

Reizu : "Dasar kalian berdua mesuuummm! Degel bilang tuh sama Kardia suruh untuk balikin bukunya!"

Degel : "Kan udah tadi." (_santai_)

Reizu : (_gubraak_) "aah nyerah deh~ dan yang terakhir adalah review please!" (_kitty eyes no jutsu_)

Nezu : "Belum berakhir! Ada sedikit informasi lagi, sekarang fic ini akan Reizu/Nezu update 2/3 hari sekali spesial buat kalian ^^ (kalo gak sibuk #plaak)

Reizu : "Eeh itu juga sampai pulsa modem saia abis dan pulsa modem saia hanya bisa buat satu minggu." ^^ #buka kartu.

Reizu dan Nezu : "Review please!" (_senyum ala Alone_)


	3. Teki

Kardia memegang tangan Degel dan menatapnya serius.

"Aku ingin bicara."

Degel menatap Kardia yang sepertinya sangat serius. Dirinya menyimpulkan bahwa Kardia yang sekarang sedang tidak dalam keadaan main-main. Degel mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti Kardia. Sedangkan Alone dan Tenma hanya bisa saling bertatapan.

**Di halaman belakang...**

**Degel POV**

Aku melihat Kardia duduk di bangku yang sudah ada disana, aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya. Aneh sekali saat ini aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kardia, padahal biasanya aku mudah sekali untuk mengetahuinya.

Angin berhembus sangat keras membuat rambut kami berdua berkibar seperti bendera merah putih(?). Ayolah Kardia! Jangan diam seperti itu! Aku jadi tidak enak tau! Aku berusaha untuk menstabilkan perasaanku yang mulai aneh.

Kardia masih menggenggam tanganku erat. Ada sedikit perasaan senang dihatiku. Lalu Kardia kembali menatapku lekat-lekat seperti waktu itu. Aku yang tidak biasa melihat tatapannya itu memalingkan wajahku. Bodoh! Kenapa aku harus menghindar?

Ia menyeringai tanpa aku sadari. Daripada harus balas menatapnya aku lebih baik menatap pohon dipojok itu dan berpura-pura sedang melihat sesuatu. Namun aksiku kali ini gagal total, nyatanya Kardia menyentuh pipiku dan mengarahkan kearahnya.

"Kau mau'kan jadi penggantinya?" gumamnya pelan dengan tersenyum kecil. Dari wajahnya tidak diragukan lagi bahwa itu bukanlah lelucon. Barukali ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Ia katakan pengganti? Apa maksudnya?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku dingin dan berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Jujur jika melihat sorotan matanya aku jadi sangat gugup. Aarrght! Kenapa ya?

"Jadi penggantinya dihatiku."

Ucapannya barusan sukses membuatku langsung berdiri sambil melotot kearahnya, tangannya yang memegang tanganku aku tepis dengan kasar. "Jangan seenaknya memutuskan! Aku hanya menganggapmu teman, tidak lebih!"

Lalu aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan napas yang sesak. Halo? Kenapa napasku sesak begini? Apa aku salah bicara? Atau apa aku memang menyukainya? Itu tidak boleh! Hidupku disini hanya sementara! Aku bersifat dingin karena aku tidak ingin dianggap berharga oleh orang lain!

Aku berhenti berlari dan bersandar dipintu kamar kami berdua. Baru juga kenal satu minggu masa sudah memiliki perasaan seperti itu? Ditambah lagi aku dan dia itu laki-laki. Ah mungkin itu cuma leluconnya saja. Sial! Skornya jadi tiga-satu (3-1). Tapi apakah yang tadi itu benar-benar lelucon? Aku rasa sorotan matanya itu sangat meyakinkan.

* * *

.

.

Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada

Rated :K+

Genre : Drama, romance, hurt, friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, typo, gaje, EYD, supernatural, SHOUNEN-AI (disini Degel very OOC, meski hanya didalam hati xD) de es be.

**.**

**Affectionately**

**.**

~Chapter 3~

-Teki-

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akhirnya hari keberangkatan ke Okinawa pun tiba. Semua anak-anak tertawa riang kecuali Degel. Tentu saja dia tidak tertawa, dia'kan jaim *dibekukan.

Mereka menggunakan pesawat terbang untuk sampai ke Okinawa. Dalam perjalanan, suasana sangat riuh. Dimulai dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar. Contohnya saja ada yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil bernyanyi, hal itu membuat sebagian penumpang menutup telinganya. Ada yang mencoba untuk menggunakan Hp, tapi langsung ketahuan karena ada kamera CCTV. Ada yang ngerumpi tak jelas dan lama-lama jadi bertengkar. Ada yang sibuk menggoda dan masih banyak lagi.

Yang paling normal diantara mereka semua mungkin cuma Degel seorang. Karena sedari tadi Ia fokus membaca buku, sambil sekali-kali melihat ke arah jendela di sampingnya. Ia sedikit bersyukur karena duduk sendirian, jadi tidak ada yang mengganggunya. Ia melirik sebuah kotak disampingnya dan tersenyum tipis. Kotak apa itu?

Usai sudah perjalanan melelahkan bin gaje di pesawat terbang, dan akhirnya mereka sampai di bandara dengan selamat sentosa(?). Ternyata perjalanan mereka belum selesai begitu saja. Mereka harus menaiki bis lagi untuk sampai dipantai.

"Pantaii~" teriak Regulus riang sambil melihat kejendela bis.

Setelah sampai tanpa pikir ulang mereka semua sudah berhamburan pergi ke pantai. Dasar pikiran mereka belum dewasa dan seperti anak kecil jadinya begitu.

"Heei kalian semua! Jangan berenang dulu, ganti baju kalian!" teriak Alone dari kejauhan sambil berkacak pinggang, membuat dirinya semakin mirip dengan seorang ibu *ditimpukpakecanvas.

Semuanya pergi ke penginapan mereka di dekat pantai, penginapan yang cukup besar untuk menampung seluruh pemain Saint.

**Di pantai...**

Semua pemain langsung berhamburan untuk merasakan dingin dan asinnya air laut. Mereka sangat bahagia, karena bisa bersenang-senang ditempat yang panas seperti ini dan tidak merasakan hawa dingin atau melihat salju sejauh mata memandang. Yang mereka rasakan sekarang hanya kegembiraan dan kesenangan.

Albafica memutuskan untuk tidak berenang seperti yang lainnya, Ia memilih untuk membuat istana pasir ditemani Degel yang membaca buku disebelahnya.

"Pertama-tama bentuk ini...lalu itu..." gumam Albafica sambil membuat sebuah tumpukan pasir dengan susah payah. Beberapa menit kemudian istananya sudah jadi, tinggal membuat pagarnya saja.

Albafica tersenyum riang dan menoleh kearah Degel. "Bagaimana bagus tidak?"

Degel menoleh sebentar dan kembali pada posisinya semula "ya." jawabnya singkat. Tapi meski jawabannya singkat, itu sudah cukup membuat Albafica senang. Dan tangannya kembali memegang pasir untuk membentuk sebuah boneka "tinggal pangeran dan putrinya." ujarnya polos.

Perkataan Albafica barusan sukses membuat Degel berhenti membaca. Perasaan bersalah mulai datang dan menghantui hatinya. Pikiran tentang dunianya, terutama adiknya kembali terbayang dibenaknya. Selama ini dirinya melarikan diri bahkan sampai 10 tahun tidak kembali. Ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa tidak ingin pulang. Alasan terkuatnya sekarang adalah karena Ia belum siap menjadi pemimpin didunianya sendiri, apalagi mengingat dirinya seorang pangeran tidak mustahil jika kelak Ia akan memimpin dunianya.

"Oii kalian berdua! Ayo ikut berenang, aku tidak menjamin besok akan santai juga seperti ini lho!" teriak Dohko dari kejauhan, sekadar mengingatkan saja.

Kardia juga ikut melihat ke arah Albafica dan Degel. Matanya kembali menerawang, ekspresi senangnya hilang begitu saja.

Byuuur

Hantaman air sukses membuat Kardia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kita sedang berperang kalau lengah, mati kau!" ujar Manigoldo dan bersiap-siap untuk menyibakkan air lagi. Kardia kembali menyeringai dan mengambil posisi menyerang.

"Hyaa~" Kardia berlari ke arah Manigoldo dan menenggelamkan sahabatnya itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Ayo, siapa yang lengah?" ucap Kardia nyengir kuda.

Manigoldo keluar ke permukaan dengan wajah memerah kehabisan napas "awas kau!"

Dan pada akhirnya mereka saling mendorong dan saling menjatuhkan, bahkan mereka meniru pertandingan sumo. Padahal tubuh mereka'kan kecil.

Hari semakin panas, tidak terasa matahari sudah tepat berada di atas kepala. Pertandingan sumo(?) tadipun belum selesai. Keduanya sudah lesu dan terengah-engah. Dan mereka berdua saling tatap dan mulai melaju tapi...

"Hentikan! Kalian bisa sakit, sudah sudah waktunya makan siang!" ucap Alone yang datang tida-tiba sambil membawa (baca: menyeret) Kardia dan Manigoldo secara kasar. Yang lainpun akhirnya mengikuti termasuk Albafica yang sedang pundung karena istana pasirnya hanyut terbawa ombak.

Di penginapan. Sesudah makan Tenma mengumumkan bahwa semuanya harus ikut pergi ke sebuah pulau di sebrang laut tepi Okinawa ini untuk melakukan latihan rahasia. Awalnya semuanya protes tapi setelah mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Tenma, semuanya kembali diam.

Setelah semuanya berkemas, mereka pergi dan menaiki perahu untuk sampai ke pulau itu. Perahu yang mereka naiki tidak kecil ataupun besar, ukuran yang pas untuk dinaiki mereka semua.

Didalam kabin Alone memberitau bahwa semuanya harus tetap berada didalam kapal, tidak boleh keluar karena takut ada yang terjatuh. Tapi sayang sekali Kardia dan Manigoldo tetap ngotot keluar kabin dan diikuti secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh Degel.

"Haah~ padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya tadi." dengus Manigoldo sambil bersandar di besi pembatas kapal. Kardia mengangguk tanda setuju "lanjut disini?" tanya Kardia menyeringai.

Manigoldo juga ikut menyeringai dan mulai mendorong Kardia sekerasnya. Kardia yang tidak mau kalah mengeluarkan tenaganya. Aksi saling dorong itu kembali terjadi. Dan parahnya Kardia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terpeleset jatuh ke laut, karena pada dasarnya saling menarik, Manigoldo pun ikut tertarik dan sayangnya kepalanya menghantam besi pembatas dan pingsan.

Degel yang mendengar suara ada yang jatuh memutuskan untuk memastikan apa yang jatuh. Saat melihat Kardia jatuh tanpa pikir panjang dirinya juga ikut terjun kelautan menyelamatkan sahabatnya bahkan sampai melempar bukunya dan jatuh tepat dikepala Manigoldo.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Degel berhasil menyelamatkan Kardia dan membawanya berenang bersamanya. Untungnya mereka menemukan sebuah pulau kecil dan berniat untuk berhenti disana. Sang Aquarius sudah kehabisan tenaga dan pada akhirnya ikut pingsan disamping Kardia. Sebelum Ia pingsan dirinya sedikit berpikir 'kenapa aku khawatir sekali padanya, sampai-sampai aku membuang bukuku.'. Setelah itu semuanya gelap.

Matahari turun dari singgasananya, langit yang biru berganti menjadi warna oranye yang indah. Kardia bangun dari pingsannya dan terduduk diatas pasir dan air yang membasahi kakinya. Matanya menatap matahari sore yang terbenam, sungguh pemandangan yang indah. Ia menoleh kebelakang, yang ada hanyalah sebuah hutan tak berpenghuni yang kosong.

"Dimana ini?" gumamnya. Hatinya mulai kacau karena tiba-tiba berada disuatu tempat yang aneh dan tidak Ia kenali.

PLUK

Tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin juga sedikit bergerak. 'Apa yang aku sentuh?' batin Kardia tidak berani menoleh. Tapi dirinya sangat penasaran dan akhirnya menoleh.

Alangkah terkejutnya melihat sosok yang jatuh tertidur disampingnya. Ternyata Kardia tadi menyentuh pipi Degel. Reflek Ia mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum geli melihat sosok yang sedang tertidur disampingnya. Ini adalah kejadian yang pasti hanya datang satu kali seumur hidup, yaitu melihat Degel yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang manis dan tidak dingin bin datar seperti kebiasaannya.

**Kardia POV**

Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti menatap Degel yang sedang tertidur seperti itu, ditambah lagi Ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya yang terkadang membuatku sulit untuk melihat sorot matanya. Aku menyentuh tangannya yang dingin dan menggenggamnya erat. Berharap tanganku bisa membuatnya hangat kembali.

Aku terus menatapnya dan pikiranku melayang pada kejadian tadi siang. Saat aku hampir tenggelam dan lupa cara berenang. Dengan sigap Degel terjun dan memelukku erat. Aku bisa melihat raut wajah khawatir di tampangnya. Kalau mengingat itu aku sangat senang.

Kemudian aku menatap langit yang sudah berubah warna menjadi biru kehitaman. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tidak mungkin jika harus berenang untuk pulang. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanya menghela napas dalam-dalam berharap muncul sebuah keajaiban.

Aku merasakan tangan Degel bergerak, ternyata Ia sudah bangun dan sekarang sedang terduduk disampingku sambil menatap pasir nanar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa'kan?" tanyaku khawatir sambil memegang bahunya mengarahkannya menghadap padaku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan tersenyum kecil. Sesuatu mendesir dihatiku ketika aku melihat senyumannya yang langka itu. Dan yang tidak diduga olehku adalah Ia memelukku dengan erat.

Aku benar-benar merasakan suatu kehangatan yang luar biasa dan kesenangan tiada tara saat Dia memelukku. Satu menit kemudian Dia melepasnya dan mengucek-ngucek matanya. Setelah itu tatapannya kembali datar bin dingin seperti asalnya.

"Ini dimana?" tanyanya sambil celingak-celinguk lihat kanan-kiri.

Aku yakin tadi saat Ia memelukku pikirannya sama sekali tidak ingat. Soalnya mustahil sekali Degel bisa tersenyum dengan tatapan ramah bahkan memelukku. Itu hal yang sangat mustahil.

Aku berdiri "aku juga tidak tau, tapi terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku." ucapku dan mulai berjalan memasuki hutan. Aku tau, aku bisa melihat Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapanku. Dasar Dia memang tipe orang yang lebih suka berbohong pada hatinya sendiri.

**Normal POV**

Deg. Degel merasakan sebuah energi aneh di dalam hutan. Dan dirinya langsung berlari tergopoh-gopoh tanpa memikirkan seluruh tubuhnya yang sangat kelelahan. Kardia terbengong-bengong dibuatnya, pasalnya lari Degel kali ini sangatlah cepat. Sampai-sampai tidak terlihat. "Hei! Tunggu!" teriak Kardia dan berlari mengikuti Degel.

Akhirnya Degel sampai ditengah hutan dan menemukan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya sekitar 15 tahun berambut coklat kehitaman dan seorang lagi berambut ungu pendek.

"Wah, dunia apa ini? Sama sekali tidak ada yang memiliki kekuatan. Sangat cocok untuk dijajah iya'kan?" tanya yang berambut coklat. Dan temannya mengangguk.

"Ayo kita pindah dan pergi ke kota!" saran yang berambut ungu.

Degel memberanikan diri muncul dihadapan dua sosok yang tidak dikenalnya. Tatapannya sangat tajam sekarang, matanya juga sedikit berkilat-kilat. "Mau apa kalian datang kesini?" ujarnya dingin.

"Ah perkenalkan namaku Yato, aku kesini untuk menguasai dunia menyedihkan bin terpencil ini." ucapnya sambil meremehkan.

Whuuuss

Jleb

Sebuah tombak yang terbuat dari es menancab di sebelah Yato berdiri dan hampir satu cm lagi mengenai kepala Yato.

"Woo, jangan marah dulu. Aku juga akan membagi kekuasaanku padamu tenang." ujar yang berambut ungu santai. Kelihatannya Ia yang paling kuat.

Degel tetap diam dan maju mendekati mereka. Amarahnya mulai naik saat orang yang bernama Yato itu mengejek dunia ini.

'Gawat, dia tipe orang yang sulit untuk diajak kompromi.' batin Yato dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

Yato mengambil posisi kuda-kuda dan mengumpulkan energinya dikedua tangannya, terbentuklah sebuah bola api yang kemudian Ia lemparkan kearah Degel. Dan dengan mudahnya Degel menangkis serangan itu dan mengacungkan jarinya.

Dalam sekejap kaki kedua musuh itu membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

Yang berambut coklat tampak berpikir, sepertinya Ia pernah melihat wajah itu tapi dimana? "Ah aku ingat, kau adalah pangeran dari dunia Yumesekai. Ah aku benar-benar minta maaf kepada tuan." ucap Yato yang berhasil mengenali sosok dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak ada maaf bagi kalian yang telah memiliki niat busuk, dan setiap orang yang melanggar peraturan harus dihukum MATI!" ucap Degel dan tersenyum sadis ke arah mereka berdua.

"T-tapi kami juga belum melakukan apapun, jadi kami belum dianggap bersalah iya'kan?" jawab Atla remaja berambut ungu.

Degel terdiam, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghukum mereka berdua "kembalilah, atau aku berubah pikiran." ucapnya kemudian berbalik. Ia sudah begitu lelah untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya.

Namun kebaikan hati Degel disalah gunakan oleh Yato dan Atla. Mereka menyatukan energi mereka dan mengarahkannya kearah Degel. Sang Aquarius terpental terkena energi barusan dan menabrak pohon dibelakangnya. Sial, padahal Degel dalam kondisi yang buruk. Sekarang bertambah buruk dengan terkena serangan dua orang jahat barusan.

Saat ini kaos berlengan panjang dan celana selutut yang Degel pakai sudah robek-robek tak jelas. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, bukan disana saja bahkan ditangan dan kakinya juga keluar darah segar dan terus mengalir.

**Degel POV**

Sial! Aku pikir mereka akan kembali, tapi nyatanya mereka menyerangku. Tak akan kumaafkan! Aku berjalan tertatih-tatih menghampiri mereka yang sedang tertawa keras. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat dan membekukan setengah dari tubuh mereka. Berani-beraninya mereka menipuku.

Aku mendengar mereka kembali memohon untuk lepas. Tapi itu sudah terlambat, kalian sudah menggunakan kesempatan kalian yang pertama dan tidak ada lagi kesempatan yang kedua!

Es diseluruh tubuh mereka terus merambat dan sekarang mereka sudah menjadi patung es untuk koleksi. Aku membuat sebuah tombak lagi dan berniat untuk melemparkannya kepada mereka sekaligus membunuh mereka. Aku benar-benar marah dan tidak bisa memaafkan mereka yang berani menipuku, tapi...

Sesuatu yang hangat melingkar dipinggangku. Tangannya yang satu lagi memegang tombak yang aku pegang. "Sudahlah, kau tidak boleh membunuh mereka..." ucapnya tepat ditelingaku. Satu yang tidak aku tau, tiba-tiba tanganku melemas dan menjatuhkan tombak es tersebut. Dan sosok dibelakangku itu membalikan badanku dan segera memelukku.

"Aku mohon maafkanlah mereka, meski pada dasarnya aku juga tidak terima melihat mereka melukaimu..."

Mendengar itu perasaan marah dan kesal dihatiku lenyap berganti dengan kehangatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap dan cahaya bulan terhalang oleh pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Tapi aku tau siapa dia...

Kemudian Ia melepaskan pelukannya, akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajahnya. Sosok yang sangat menyebalkan dan mengganggu bagiku, tapi justru itulah yang paling aku butuhkan.

Bruuk

Aku jatuh terduduk, semua luka ditubuhku serasa berdenyut-denyut. Tapi aku tidak boleh ambruk, karena ada satu misi lagi yang harus aku selesaikan. Yaitu mengirim mereka kedunia asalnya. Sosok itu membantuku berdiri dan mengantarku berjalan ke arah patung es yang kubuat. Dengan sisa tenaga yang aku miliki, aku membuka portal dan memasukan mereka kedalamnya.

Aku melihat sosok yang tadi menghentikanku, siapalagi kalau bukan Kardia. Apa yang dia pikirkan tentang aku? Aku sudah terang-terangan menunjukan kekuatanku padanya. Mungkin setelah ini Ia akan menjauhiku dan pergi selamanya. Dan jika itu terjadi hatiku pasti akan hancur, mungkin.

Tanganku kugunakan untuk mengelap darah yang mengalir disudut bibirku dan memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Kardia yang sedang melamun. "Kau mau kemana lagi? Apa masih ada musuh?" tanyanya kemudian berlari kehadapanku dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

Aku memiringkan kepalaku "apa kau tidak takut padaku?"

Kardia tampak bingung dan berekspresi polos "kenapa aku harus takut pada 'kutu buku' dan 'es balok' sepertimu?"

Meski perkataan itu adalah ledekan. Tapi entah kenapa aku senang mendengarnya. Dia kembali menggenggam tanganku. "Bisa kau jelaskan? Aku tidak mengerti dengan kekuatan es mu itu, ditambah lagi aku sering menyebutmu 'es balok', dan ternyata kau bisa menghasilkan es balok beneran." ucapnya kemudian melihat-lihat bekas luka pertarunganku tadi.

"Kau juga banyak terluka. Apakah kekuatanmu bisa menyembuhkannya?" tambahnya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Reflek aku menoleh kesamping.

"Tentu."

"Waah, bisa kau tunjukan?" tanyanya semangat.

Lalu aku mengumpulkan tenagaku dan dalam sekejap cahaya hijau membungkus seluruh tubuhku dan dalam waktu itu juga semua lukaku lenyap.

"Hebat, enak juga jadi dirimu, nah sekarang aku lapar, bisa'kan kau mencari makan?"

Aku sedikit kesal mendengar ucapannya yang seenaknya itu. Tapi anehnya aku menurutinya dan pergi ke tepi pantai. Dengan mengacungkan sebelah tanganku puluhan ikan ikut terbang dan melayang kearah kami.

Lalu aku mengambil beberapa kayu dan menggeseknya secara bersamaan. Munculah api dan aku menyimpannya diatas tumpukan kayu yang dibawa Kardia tadi. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memakan ikan bakar. Sambil menunggu ikan masak. Kami tidak bicara satu sama lain. Hanya angin malam yang berhembus dan menimbulkan suara.

Kardia berdiri dan pindah duduk disampingku menghadap ke arah laut yang berombak sedang dan sedikit tenang. Ia menegakkan kepalanya melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang malam ini. Di Hokkaidou sangat jarang bisa melihat bintang karena selalu tertutupi awan salju. Sedangkan disini langit tampak cerah dan indah sekali.

"Bisa kau jelaskan?"

Aku tertunduk mendengarkan perkataan Kardia barusan.

"Kau janji tidak akan bilang pada siapapun?"

"Ya aku janji," katanya sambil mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingkingku "aku janji akan menjadi pasanganmu sehidup semati." tambahnya ngelantur.

Reflek aku melepas ikatan itu "apa?"

"Cuma bercanda kok." ujarnya menyeringai. Meski dalam hatinya menginginkan hal itu.

Aku menghela napas "aku melarikan diri dari duniaku selama 10 tahun ini. Nama duniaku Yumesekai, dunia dimana orang-orangnya memiliki sihir atau energi tertentu. Seperti orang-orang tadi. Aku adalah mahluk asing yang datang-pergi seenaknya dari dunia ke dunia selama 10 tahun ini. Pertama kali saat aku lari, dunia yang pertama kali aku kunjungi adalah dunia ini, dan aku bertemu dengan Tenma dan Alone yang kemudian menjadi sahabat dalam bermain sepak bola."

Kardia mengangguk-angguk. Pantas saja Alone dan Tenma tampak akrab dengan Degel. Pikirnya.

"Dan kekuatan diduniaku dibagi atas kekuatan elemen, yaitu api, air, tanah, petir dan angin ditambah kekuatan untuk membuat portal dan penyembuhan, tapi berbeda untukku, aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan. Dan kekuatan yang paling bagus adalah kekekalan. Jadi bangsa kami tidak akan menua kalau umurnya belum dua ratus tahun lebih."

"Berarti umurmu belum mencapai?"

"Tidak umurku sudah mencapai, aku baru 214 tahun. Umurku sekarang akan bertambah jika aku tinggal diduniaku, tapi kalau aku tinggal didunia lain, umurku akan tetap bahkan bisa menuruti umur tokoh utama disana."

"Tokoh utama?" tanyanya. Meski dalam hatinya tidak percaya bahwa Degel sudah sangat tua darinya.

"Setiap dunia pasti memiliki tokoh utama, misalnya disini tokoh utamanya kau, dan umurmu 14 tahun. Nah karena alasan itu aku juga berumur 14 tahun."

"Oh begitu, jika aku berumur 20 tahun, kau juga akan 20?"

"Ya."

**Normal POV**

Kardia tampak termenung. Kelihatannya Ia berusaha untuk mengerti penjelasan Degel barusan. Otaknya sungguh tidak percaya akan kejadian ini, tapi buktinya sudah jelas Ia lihat dan Ia percaya bahwa Degel tidak berbohong. Lalu Kardia mencium bau ikan yang sudah masak dan langsung mengambilnya.

"Ah sudah matang, oh ya baru kali ini aku mendengarkan kau bicara panjang lebar lho!" ucapnya sambil meniup-niup ikan ditangannya.

Degel ikut mengambil ikan dan tersenyum kecil "untuk kali ini saja, dan terima kasih..."

Kardia merangkul Degel dan mendekatkan wajahnya "sekarang kita impas, benar'kan?"

Degel mengangguk sambil berusaha menahan agar wajahnya tidak berubah warna. Dan setelah itu semuanya kembali hening...

"Ah~ kenyangnya~" ucap Kardia yang menghabiskan 10 ikan sekaligus. Jangan pikir kalau ikan yang Degel tangkap itu kecil. Ukurannya sepanjang tongkat baseball lho!

"Kita pulang," ucap Degel sambil berdiri.

Kardia menautkan alisnya "bagaimana caranya?"

"Dengan teleportasi, aku juga sudah mengetahui lokasi yang lainnya berada. Aku kasihan pada Alone, kelihatannya ia sangat mencemaskan kita berdua."

Dan mereka berduapun menggunakan teleportasi untuk pulang...

**Di sebuah pulau misterius tempat Alone dkk berada...**

Alone dan Tenma masih menunggu kedatangan Degel dan Kardia. Alone percaya bahwa mereka baik-baik saja karena ada Degel. Saat dirinya mengetahui bahwa Kardia terjatuh dan diselamatkan oleh Degel dirinya sedikit bersyukur. Tapi, hal itu belum cukup membuat kekhawatirannya hilang.

Hari sudah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Dan Alone masih setia menunggu di depan rumah yang hanya ada satu-satunya dipulau itu. Beberapa kali Ia melihat langit malam yang sepi menunggu adanya bintang jatuh agar permohonannya terkabul. Tapi sayang sekali sampai saat ini bintang itu tak kunjung ada.

Tenma memeluk Alone dari belakang dan berbisik "sudahlah aku yakin mereka akan baik, mengingat Degel yang bukan manusia biasa."

Alone mengangguk. Baru saja dirinya dan Tenma akan masuk kerumah, subuah cahaya muncul dihadapan mereka. Cahaya itu sangatlah menyilaukan untung saja Tenma dan Alone sudah menyediakan kacamata hitam dan memakainya(?). Dan yang lebih menguntungkan lagi semua anggota tim Saint sudah tidur.

Lama kelamaan cahaya putih itu menghilang dan menampakkan sosok yang Alone tunggu dari tadi. Alone mengambil posisi akan marah-marah, tapi Tenma menghentikan itu dengan mencium pipi Alone. "Sudahlah biar aku tangani." ucapnya yang berhasil membuat Alone menjadi mematung seketika.

"Kalian kemana saja?"

"Degel menyelamatkanku dan tersesat disuatu pulau, karena lapar kami makan dulu disana. Kami lama disana karena kami pingsan dan bangun sore ditambah dengan adanya mu—"

Degel langsung menutup mulut Kardia "hanya segitu saja, maksudnya adalah Kardia yang mulai gaje." potong Degel. Kardia sedikit melirik tajam ke arah Degel.

Tenma mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti "sekarang kalian tidurlah."

Kardia dan Degel mengangguk dan bergegas untuk tidur dikamar mereka. Tenma menghampiri Alone yang masih membeku "oh ayolah masa segitu aja udah diam, mau yang lebih?"

Wajah Alone tambah merah dan dirinya sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Kalau wajahmu seperti itu tandanya iya, aku mulai." ucap Tenma dan memulai aksinya dibawah langit berbintang yang indah.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Keesokan harinya semua pemain dikumpulkan disebuah lapangan ditengah hutan. Memang agak aneh disebuah pulau terpencil ada satu rumah dan satu lapangan.

Degel dkk sedang berbaris. Degel sedikit kenal dengan hutan ini dan pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 10 tahun yang lalu dimana, saat itu dirinya dilatih ditempat ini saat akan menuju pertandingan final seperti sekarang. Seketika wajahnya langsung pucat pasi. Kardia yang melihat Degel seperti itu menepuk pundaknya "kau kenapa?"

Degel tidak menjawab dan langsung membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dengan telunjuknya. "Aku harap kau kuat menghadapi latihannya, soalnya latihan ditempat ini sangat berat dan aneh."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kardia penasaran yang membuat yang lainnya ikut menguping pembicaraan itu dan langsung mengelilingi Degel dikarenakan Alone dan Tenma yang belum datang.

"Latihannya adalah..."

* * *

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Teki = musuh

* * *

.

Bocoran chap 4

"_Jangan ditutupi lagi, kami tau'kok kalau kau dan Degel..."_

"_Kondisimu masih buruk istirahatlah."_

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"_Eh, enak'kok aku hanya berpikir kapan aku harus pulang."_

"_..."_

'_Aku menunggu kakak diluar.'_

'_Cepat! Atau aku hancurkan dunia ini!'_

.

* * *

Maaf kalau pen-deskripsiannya kurang dan alurnya terlalu cepat ditambah karakter Degel yang sangat OOC (meski itu hanya di dalam hatinya)^^

Balasan review non login to** lizzy : **iya si Nezu emang gitu xD, gaplok aja dia x)), arigatou gozaimasu reviewnya ya~ ^^

Dan untuk **Julie-san** : arigatou review+kritik+sarannya, tapi maaf ya? Vhia masih belum bisa meng-editnya sekarang, mungkin chap depan, hontou ni gomennasai... ^^ (saya sibuk dengan ekskul Jepang di sekolah, maklum menerima pendaftaran baru ==' *plaak)

Review please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	4. Naze?

"Latihannya adalah…"

Sebelum Degel melanjutkan kata-katanya, Alone dan Tenma sudah berada dihadapan mereka dengan senyumannya yang khas dan menyeramkan menurut Author.

"Degel, kau tidak usah ikut karena kau akan menyiapkan strategi untuk melawan tim Specter." kata Tenma dan menarik tangan Degel dan menyuruhnya duduk di bangku penonton bersama Yuzuriha dan Agasha.

Degel melihat Alone mengedipkan matanya tanda bahwa mereka tidak ingin Degel melakukan latihan yang sama dua kali. Pasalnya itu bisa membuat pemain lainnya tau rahasia latihannya. Namun, keputusan itu ditolak besar-besaran oleh seluruh pemain kecuali Kardia yang sudah mengetahui bahwa Degel dulu pernah melakukan latihan ini.

"Hei kenapa kalian protes! Memangnya kalian bisa membuat strategi? Jangan remehkan hal sepele itu, soalnya berpikir itu lebih menguras tenaga dari pada berlari lho!" ucap Kardia tersenyum dan sedikit pintar dari biasanya.

Semuanya melirik Kardia curiga. Dan sedetik kemudian mereka semua tersenyum jail. Dan mulai ketawa-ketawa gaje. "Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kardia yang memang tidak mengerti dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan oleh teman-temannya.

"Jangan ditutupi lagi, kami tau'kok kalau kau dan Degel..." ucap Aspros sengaja menghentikan perkataannya. Jelas itu membuat Kardia kesal.

"Apa? Aku dan dia apa?" tanya Kardia yang mulai hilang kesabarannya.

Semuanya malah kembali tertawa gaje kecuali Tenma, Alone, Degel dan Kardia yang cengo melihat tingkah gaje mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan ditutupi lagi, kami tau'kok kalian berdua sudah—"

Plaang

Alone memukul kepala Defteros sebelum mengucapkan kalimat yang bisa membuat semuanya salah paham. Alone sudah sangat mengerti kalau semua anak didikannya ini saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi dirinya pura-pura tidak tau, soalnya kalau tidak mungkin mereka semua akan terkena penyakit malu masal.

Lalu Alone menatap para anak didiknya itu lembut. "Aku tau rahasia terbesar kalian lho! Misalnya apa yang kalian lakukan dikamar kalian masing-masing, meski hal yang kalian lakukan tidak mencapai yang aneh-aneh, tapi itu cukup mesra bagiku, misalnya tidur bersama saja sambil berpegangan tangan."

Ucapan Alone barusan sukses membuat semuanya berwajah merah kecuali Tenma, Kardia dan Degel yang tidak pernah melakukan itu.

"Hanya tidur bersama tidak lebih, seperti kakak adik iya'kan?" tambah Alone. Sepertinya omongannya terlalu jauh dan kata-katanya terlalu dalam(?). Semuanya mengangguk.

Tenma yang merasakan suasana hening ini langsung bertindak "Sudah! Sudah! Latihan pertama dimulai, yaitu main sepak bola diatas air..."

Semuanya kaget "APA!"

* * *

.

.

Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada

Rated : K+

Genre : Drama, romance, hurt, friendship.

Warning : Alur cepat, AU, OOC, miss typo, typo, gaje, EYD, supernatural, SHOUNEN-AI de es be.

**.**

**Affectionately**

**.**

~Chapter 4~

-Naze?-

**.**

**.**

* * *

Ekspresi semua tim Saint lesu sudah saat ini. Pasalnya mereka bingung dengan selebaran kertas yang Alone bagikan kepada mereka.

_Pengumuman_

_Kalian harus menjalani latihan dibawah ini :_

_= Latihan sepak bola diatas air_

_= Latihan sepak bola diatas langit_

_= Latihan lari secepat kilat_

_= Latihan otak_

_= Latihan kekuatan_

_Harus selesai dalam waktu dua minggu. Jadi maksimal satu latihan dikerjakan dua hari, jika sudah selesai ada sisa waktu empat hari, boleh dipakai untuk :_

_= Istirahat_

_= Jalan-jalan_

_= Menggunakan strategi baru_

_Sekian pengumumannya, arigatou gozaimasu_

_TTD_

_Tenma & Alone_

"Bagaimana caranya latihan di atas air? Ditambah di atas langit? Itu'kan benar-benar mustahil!" pekik El Cid menatap nanar selebaran itu. Yang lainnya juga sama bingungnya dengan El Cid, bagaimana mereka menghadapi latihan yang benar-benar diluar pemahaman manusia.

Hening, semuanya tertunduk berpikir. Memang ada rasa senang karena ada waktu untuk senang-senang. Tapi untuk mencapai itu harus keluar dari latihan neraka ini. Degel menatap teman-temannya yang mengeluarkan aura muram. Hati kecilnya ingin sekali memberitau mereka kalau latihan itu tidak berat justru menyenangkan-karena dirinya'kan bukan manusia biasa-.

Sebenarnya kata-kata di dalam selebaran itu sebuah teka-teki yang harus diselesaikan oleh mereka untuk menjalankan latihan pertama. Memang latihan diatas air itu mustahil. Tapi jika dipikir ulang, itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Alone mulai berjalan memasuki lapangan "bagaimana? Tau tidak? Kalian akan latihan?"

Menunduk, mereka semua menunduk mendengar pertanyaan yang Alone lontarkan tadi. Satu per satu mereka memilih duduk diatas lapangan dan mulai merenung memikirkan selebaran itu. Kardia juga ikut duduk dan mulai berpikir "latihan diatas air memang tidak mungkin..." lalu dirinya menatap ke arah Degel yang sedang menulis sesuatu dengan wajah datarnya. 'Dasar! Kenapa dia diam saja?' batin Kardia.

"Ah! Aku bingung! Memangnya seberapa dalam air itu? Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan latihan meski harus menyelam!" ujar Aldebaran sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Dirinya menatap Alone dengan serius.

Alone tersenyum cerah "bagus, akhirnya ada yang berkata seperti itu juga, ayo! Semuanya latihan. Ikut aku!" tambahnya dan berjalan kedalam hutan disamping lapangan. Penasaran, merekapun mengikutinya. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai disebuah kolam air yang mirip dengan lapangan sepak bola karena ada gawangnya.

Semuanya tercengang kaget melihatnya.

"Jadi yang dimaksud dengan diatas air itu, diatas lapangan berair?" gumam Asmita.

"Ayo mulai latihannya!" titah Tenma.

Latihanpun dimulai dengan semangat yang membakar jiwa dan raga(?). Para pemain sudah siap diposisi mereka masing-masing. Ternyata lapangan air ini, airnya hanya sebatas mata kaki jadi tidak terlalu dalam. Kardia membatin sebenarnya untuk apa latihan dikolam air seperti ini? Mau berenang seperti bayi ya? Lalu dirinya melihat Sisyphos yang menjadi kapten dan bersiap untuk menendang bola.

"Hya~ huaa~!"

Byuuur

Sisyphos terpeleset jatuh saat akan menendang bola. Ternyata bolanya bergeser kearah kiri karena ada angin. Sontak seluruh pemain tertawa, sedangkan yang terjatuhpun hanya bisa menahan malu sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Bola yang mengambang di air maju karena pada hari ini sangat banyak sekali angin.

Akhirnya semua pemainpun berlarian untuk menendang bola yang bisa maju sendiri itu. Kebetulan bola itu mengarah kearah Kardia, kesempatan bagus untuknya. Kardia berhasil menendang bola itu, tapi bola itu hanya maju sekitar setengah meter dari posisi Ia berada. Ia kaget, padahal dirinya sudah menggunakan tenaganya tapi bolanya hanya maju dengan jarak yang sedikit? WTF!

"Dalam bermain bola kalian tidak boleh mengandalkan kekuatan saja, tapi juga harus bisa melihat titik kelemahan lawan!" ujar Alone dari bangku penonton. Meski sebenarnya perkataannya sangat tidak dimengerti oleh pemain, tapi sebenarnya itu adalah kata kunci dari latihan ini.

Tidak terasa sorepun tiba dan latihan dihentikan untuk dilanjutkan esok hari. Kusut, lesu, basah, capek bercampur menjadi satu di keadaan semua pemain sekarang. Untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua diam dan tidak berbicara saat latihan usai dan memilih untuk segera pergi ke kamar mereka. Alone sedikit menatap khawatir pada kondisi mengenaskan mereka, tapi dirinya dulu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Ini baru awal, mungkin nanti dihari berikutnya tidak akan seperti ini.

Kardia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamarnya. Kelihatannya Ia sangat kehabisan tenaga akibat latihan barusan. Sekarang jalannya pun sangat terhuyung-huyung dan beberapa kali menabrak dinding. "Aku tidak kuat lagi..." gumamnya. Sedikit lagi Kardia pingsan tapi tubuhnya sudah ditopang oleh seseorang. Seseorang itu memapah tubuh Kardia dengan hati-hati dan membawanya kekamar.

Setelah sampai sosok yang membantu Kardia itu membaringkannya ditempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap Kardia lembut. Kemudian Ia mengibaskan tangannya ke baju basah yang Kardia pakai dan dalam waktu satu detik, baju itu berubah menjadi kering. Degel-sosok tadi- berbalik dan melangkah ke tempat tidurnya dengan perasaan sedikit lega.

Lega karena Kardia tidak sakit dan hanya kelelahan. Ia lalu mengambil buku diatas kasur dan membukannya berniat untuk membacanya. Sebelum membaca Degel melirik kearah Kardia yang sedang tertidur pulas. Entah kenapa belakangan ini pikirannya sering terganggu oleh'nya'. Setiap waktu 'dia' selalu mencuri pikiranku. Bahkan tadi saat dilapangan Degel sempat berpikir bahwa Kardia itu sedikit keren, namun Ia cepat-cepat menepis hal itu. Setelah lama menatap Kardia, Degel pun akhirnya membaca bukunya ditemani dengan angin yang berhembus lembut.

Hari kedua. Akhirnya mereka semua bisa bermain bola diatas kolam air ini. Sekarang dengan lincahnya mereka saling mengoper, mengumpan dan mengocek(?) bola.

Hari ketiga. Hari dimana mereka harus bermain sepak bola diatas langit. Seperti halnya kemarin, ternyata bermain diatas langit itu saling mengumpan sambil melompat. Mau menendang, mengoper dll harus sambil melompat. Memang agak sulit, tapi permainan itu sangat dinikmati semuanya karena mereka benar-benar menyukai sepak bola. Esok harinyapun mereka bermain dengan sangat bagus.

Hari kelima. Alone menyuruh semuanya untuk berlari keatas gunung dengan waktu yang sudah ditentukan olehnya. Kalau gagal mereka harus _push up_ 100 kali sampai mereka bisa menempati waktu yang telah ditentukan.

Hari ketujuh. Semua pemain harus bisa membaca strategi lawan dengan Degel yang mengajarkan bagaimana caranya. Degel tidak tau dirinya yang salah atau apa, karena Ia sudah menerangkan 7 kali tapi tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti. Degel hanya bisa menarik napas dan mulai menjelaskan secara rinci dan jelas seperti menjelaskan kepada anak TK.

"Hei bagaimana kalau ada pemain yang bisa menggunakan sihir? Jadi kita terhipnotis gitu.." tanya Albafica.

"Itu tidak mungkin, didunia ini tak ada sihir." jawab Degel. Padahal dirinya sendiri bisa sihir.

"Lalu bagaimana jika kita tidak bisa membaca strategi lawan?" tanya Albafica (lagi).

Degel _sweatdrop _"belajar." jawabnya datar.

"Tapi aku malas belajar, lebih senang main sepak bola." tambah Manigoldo.

"Iya perkataanmu benar, aku saja lebih senang melihat film Spongebob." lanjut Aldebaran.

"Sudah! Kita lanjut." ujar Degel datar sambil mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang membuat semuanya menggigil. "Hei? Apa kau merasa dingin?" tanya Dohko sambil menyusut hidungnya dengan tangannya.

Hari kesembilan. Tim Saint hanya disuruh untuk menggendong batu besar dan membawanya ke gunung.

Hari kesepuluh. Matahari terbenam dengan indahnya berbeda dengan para pemain tin Saint yang tidak bisa dikatakan indah. Semuanya terkapar ditengah lapangan. Rasanya tubuh mereka sangat hancur dan tidak bisa digerakkan.

"Hei kalian tidak ingin minum?" tanya Yuzuriha sambil membawa nampan berisi air lemon yang segar.

Agasha juga ikut bengong melihat kejadian itu dan membawa semangkuk lemon yang sudah dipotong-potong tipis dicampur es. Karena semua pemain sedang membuka mulutnya karena capek. Agasha memanfaatkan hal itu dengan memasukan lemon itu kedalam mulut Aldebaran yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi Agasha berada.

"Asaamm~" pekik Aldebaran yang langsung terduduk sambil memegangi mulutnya. Lidahnya terasa kelu karena tingkat keasaman yang tinggi. Sebelum semuanya menyadari dengan sigapnya Agasha menyuapi lemon kemulut semua pemain dan reaksinya adalah...

"ASAAAMMM!" teriak semuanya dan mengambil posisi duduk. Bukan hanya teriakan mereka yang keras, tapi hujan lokal juga turut menyertai teriakan itu. Dan tidak disangka Degel sudah memayungi dirinya dengan payung yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Pastinya karena sihir.

Semua mata tertuju pada Degel yang masih memegang payungnya. Berbagai ekspresi dan pemikiran aneh bermunculan diotak mereka.

"Cuaca tidak hujan pake payung?" gumam Shion. Mendengar itu Degel dengan cepat menurunkan payungnya dan mentutupnya. Dirinya kembali membaca buku. Semuanya kembali jatuh terkapar melihat aksi Degel barusan. Bahkan mereka memutuskan untuk pingsan masal.

Keesokan harinya Kardia dkk tidak memutuskan untuk pergi kemanapun dan berfokus untuk istirahat seharian, padahal dirinya ingin sekali pergi untuk menjelajah pulau ini, namun tubuhnya sangat tidak kuat untuk mengerjakan itu semua.

**Kardia POV**

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 12 siang dan aku baru saja bangun dari tidur panjang bin lelahku. Aku mencoba untuk tidur lagi, tapi mataku tidak bisa ku tutup rapat-rapat. Aku beberapa kali mengganti posisi tidurku berharap menemukan yang paling nyaman, dan sekali lagi itu sangat sia-sia.

Entah sudah keberapakalinya aku mendengus kesal. Rasa bosan terus berdatangan yang membuatku tambah kesal. Aku melirik kearah Degel yang sedang asyik membaca buku. Enak sekali dia tidak merasa capek dan bosan. Seharian membaca buku, apakah itu tidak membuatnya bosan? Manusia memang berbeda-beda ya.

Aku terduduk, sudah cukup diriku terus menahan bosan. Dengan langkah tak menentu dan mirip seperti orang mabuk kuberjalan menuju pintu.

"Kemana?"

Aku mendengar Degel bekata sesuatu, dia bilang 'kemana?'. Aku menoleh padanya, Ia sama sekali tidak menatapku. Mungkin salah dengar, yang penting aku mau pergi dari sini ah bosan. Sebelum tanganku menyentuh kenop pintu. Degel sudah ada disampingku dan menahan tanganku.

"Kondisimu masih buruk istirahatlah."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Degel mengucapkan hal itu? Halo? Dunia pasti akan kiamat. Kutatap Degel serius, aku tidak menyangka Ia akan khawatir padaku. Perasaan sakit diseluruh tubuhku kembali datang dan aku sudah tidak kuat menahan berat badanku sendiri, tapi sebelum aku jatuh Degel sudah menangkapku.

"Sudah kubilang'kan istirahat." tambahnya dan membawaku kembali ke tempat tidur.

Aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan Degel, ini pertama kalinya Ia begitu khawatir padaku, padahal sebelumnya dia melirikku pun jarang dan lebih sering membaca buku.

"Kau tidak sakit'kan?" tanyaku penasaran. Kutempelkan dahiku kedahinya untuk memastikan, namun reaksi Degel tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Dia tampak gugup dan mendorong tubuhku menjauh.

"Sepertinya kau tidak apa-apa, dan aku baik sudahlah, aku akan kembali membaca buku." ucapnya tak karuan dan kembali ketempatnya. Aku masih tidak mengerti jadi aku hentikan saja langkahnya dan menariknya. Aku peluk dirinya dari belakang. Kusandarkan duguku dipundaknya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku.

**Normal POV**

Degel semakin gugup, perasaannya tak menentu. Dirinya tidak pernah dipeluk seerat ini oleh seseorang. Ia merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas dan berusaha untuk lepas. Akhirnya Degel lepas-karena menggunakan tenaga sihirnya-, Ia menatap Kardia dengan tatapan dingin, sengaja agar sosok dihadapannya itu tidak berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Tapi sebaliknya Kardia malah menyeringai dan menarik Degel lagi. Sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan, dan mereka pun bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing. Kardia yang nakal mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bagaimana dengan Degel? Dikarenakan perasaannya yang aneh, Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Seolah tatapan Kardia menghipnotis dirinya untuk tidak bergerak.

Jarak semakin dekat dan...

Duaaarrr!

Suara ledakan membuat Degel menoleh kearah jendela dan berlari kesana. Kardia menunduk, karena tidak berhasil mendapat hal yang Ia inginkan.

Bruuk

Kardia terkejut saat melihat Degel pingsan tanpa sebab. "Oii! Kau pingsan bukan karena kejadian tadi'kan? Degel bangun!" pekik Kardia lalu dirinya susah payah untuk mendekati Degel yang pingsan. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Sudah dua hari Degel tidak sadarkan diri. Hal itu jelas membuat Kardia menggalau tak jelas. Sepanjang hari Kardia mengajak ngobrol Degel yang tertidur. Sepanjang hari Kardia berada disamping Degel. Sepanjang hari pula Kardia menjaga Degel. Hal itu dilakukannya sebagai menebus kelakuannya yang diluar batas waktu itu.

Dirinya juga merasa bahwa ada hal aneh pada diri Degel yang tidak biasanya mencegahku untuk pergi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?. Suara ledakan kemarin adalah ulah Tenma yang menendang bola terlalu keras dan langsung membuat sebuah batu hancur. Tapi apakah itu yang membuat Degel pingsan? Rasanya tidak masuk akal.

Albafica masuk ke kamar Kardia dan duduk disampingnya. Ia juga ikut menatap Degel yang tertidur pulas. "Kalau kau tidak segera bangun bagaimana dengan strateginya?" ucap Albafica sambil menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Albafica lalu menoleh kearah Kardia yang terus menatap lekat-lekat Degel. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa Degel sangat berarti bagi Kardia.

"Apa tidak apa-apa terus seperti ini? Nanti kau juga bisa sakit lho? Lebih baik kau makan dulu, biar aku yang menjaganya disini."

"Ti—" kata-kata Kardia terpotong saat melihat Albafica yang tersenyum lembut dengan aura mencekam dibelakangnya. "I-iya aku akan kesini dalam waktu 7 menit." ujar Kardia akhirnya dan pergi sambil menggerutu tak jelas.

Tak lama kemudian setelah Kardia pergi, akhirnya Degel membuka matanya dan menampakan iris Aqua-nya yang indah. "Dimana ini?" gumamnya lemah.

"Ini dikamarmu, syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja."

Degel terbangun dan memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Rasa pusing datang menyerangnya. Kemudian dirinya mengambil kacamata dan memakainya. Degel memutuskan untuk berdiri tapi dicegat Albafica.

"Kau baru saja bangun, jangan memaksakan diri!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sudah sehat kok!"

"Lalu kenapa kau pingsan?"

Degel tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Albafica, dirinya juga tidak tau kenapa bisa pingsan.

"Entahlah."

Albafica kembali tersenyum dirinya sedikit mengerti dengan keadaan Degel sekarang, lalu Ia memutuskan untuk pergi keluar. "Aku panggil Kardia ya?"

Sebelum Degel menjawab Albafica sudah menutup pintu. Pusing, lemah dan tidak bertenaga hal itu lah yang sedang dirasakan Degel sekarang, apakah karena Ia pingsan. Padahal Cuma pingsan sebentar, tidak lama. Lalu Ia melihat kearah kalender, matanya terbelalak kaget. "Aku pingsan dua hari?" pekiknya 'pantas semua tubuhku tidak bertenaga' batinnya.

**Degel POV**

Kusandarkan punggungku ke tepi tempat tidur. Pikiranku mulai terbayang pada kejadian sebelum aku pingsan. Waktu itu aku merasakan energi kuat entah dari mana kemudian untuk mengeceknya aku lihat kearah jendela tapi, setelah itu aku tidak ingat lagi.

Sebenarnya energi itu milik siapa? Kenapa rasanya tidak asing? Aku merasakan bahwa energi itu hampir sama dengan milikku. Apakah dia juga anggota kerajaan?

Aku berjalan menuju meja belajarku, kuambil sebuah buku disana. Ketika aku melihat pantulan diriku di cermin, aku sedikit kaget. Penampilanku saat ini sangat kusut dan pucat layaknya orang yang mati. Kuputuskan untuk duduk di kursi depan meja belajarku, kubuka lembaran buku yang kuambil.

Kujentikkan jariku, dan muncullah sebuah gambar mirip layar proyektor. Digambar itu terdapat sebuah istana yang megah nan indah. Tepat di atas istana ada seorang gadis yang sedang menikmati angin. Dilihat dari wajahnya gadis itu seperti dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus, tatapannya yang kosong dan ekspresi sedihnya menambah bahwa gadis tadi sedang termenung memikirkan seseorang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang..." gumam ku lirih, aku tau meski aku meminta maaf padanya, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar perkataanku.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Dengan cepat aku hilangkan gambar sihir tadi dengan menutup buku tersebut. Lalu aku menoleh pada orang yang mengacaukan kegiatan memantauku. Dia mendekatiku dan menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi makanan diantaranya bubur, roti, jeruk dan segelas air putih.

"Apakah dengan keluargamu?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum, namun aku tau senyuman itu tidak seperti yang biasanya.

Tanpa menjawab aku kembali tertunduk, sekali lagi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi sosok disampingku. Menjawab? Aku tidak bisa. Memalingkan wajah? Karena aku tidak ingin menatapnya sekarang. Lalu aku harus bagaimana.

Tanpa aku sadari Ia menarik kursiku kebelakang, lalu dirinya duduk diatas meja menghadap padaku. Aku semakin tertunduk, kenapa ya? Kok jadi begini?

"Aaa~" dia menyentuh daguku dan mengangkatnya keatas, lalu menyuapiku. Dan anehnya aku malah menerimanya dan memakannya. Ia tersenyum geli.

"Tak usah pikirkan pertanyaanku tadi, yang penting kau makan saja sekarang." tambahnya dan kembali menyuapiku.

Sekali lagi aku tidak menolak. Aku tidak percaya dengan diriku saat ini, pasalnya aku tidak bisa berhenti menatapnya. Tiap melihatnya tersenyum aku senang dan aku juga sedikit tersenyum. Melihatnya bahagiapun aku turut bahagia, dan terkadang jika melihatnya sedih, aku juga ikut sedih. Aneh, apakah aku akan merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Dia? Atau ada sesuatu yang lain? Aku masih tidak tau itu, yang penting bisa melihatnya tertawa dan bahagia sudah cukup bagiku.

Aku ingat, selama aku berkeliling dari dunia satu kedunia lainnya, aku tidak pernah mendapatkan teman karena aku terlalu dingin pada mereka. Aku juga masih ingat ketika aku dijauhi dan selalu dikerjai oleh orang lain, bertarung saling membunuh bahkan antar teman, karena selama sepuluh tahun aku berkelana, yang namanya teman itu tidak jauh tidak lebih hanya sekedar partner, yang kemudian hari bisa menjadi musuh kita.

Jika tidak menjadi partner, mungkin hanya teman yang selalu memanfaatkan kelebihan kita. Dan sekarang aku baru pertama kalinya mendapat teman yang begitu peduli dan selalu memperhatikan aku. Kutahu kalau dia itu cerewet, jail dan suka seenaknya. Tapi justru itulah yang paling aku butuhkan. Karena ada dia hari-hariku jadi selalu berwarna-warni dan tidak berwarna hitam terus-menerus.

Tapi, jika aku pergi apa yang akan dia lakukan? Apakah dia akan cuek? Atau sebaliknya? Aku juga tidak tau, rasanya akan berat untuk meninggalkan dunia ini, aku sudah menganggap semua temanku keluarga, dan mereka adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki, meski mereka sebagian suka bertindak tidak rasional, tapi mereka adalah orang-orang yang pengertian dan saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Aku senang bisa mengenal mereka, dan aku juga sangat senang bisa bersama mereka meski diriku tidak tau kapan harus pulang.

"Oi! Kenapa kau melamun? Buburnya tidak enak?"

"Eh, enak'kok aku hanya berpikir kapan aku harus pulang." dengan cepat aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku melihat sosok didepanku sedikit kaget mendengar ucapanku. Tapi ia kembali tersenyum.

"..." Kardia tak menjawab, ia memegang pundakku. "Sudah kuduga, kau pasti merindukan keluargamu, soalnya sudah sepuluh tahun tidak bertemu'kan?" tambahnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan "tidak, aku hanya merasa bersalah."

**Normal POV**

Kardia menatap Degel tak percaya dan menyimpan mangkuk bubur yang sudah kosong dan memberikan segelas air putih pada sosok didepannya.

"Aku turut sedih. Oh iya kemarin kau pingsan kenapa?"

Byuurr

Degel menyemprotkan air dari mulutnya yang sedang minum dan mendapat hadiah berupa tersedak. "Uhuk uhuk..." untung Kardia tidak tersembur.

Kardia turun dari meja dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Degel. "Ya ampun kau ini kenapa sih? Dari dua hari yang lalu bersikap aneh? Kau kenapa?"

"..."

"Ya sudah jika tak mau bicara, tidak apa. Aku akan menyimpan mangkuk dan gelas ini dulu ya?" ucapnya sambil menaruh roti dan jeruk dihadapanku dan pergi.

Degel merasakan perasaannya yang tidak enak ketika Kardia meninggalkannya, padahal Kardia tetap berekspresi seperti biasa, tapi kenapa perasaannya sesak sekarang? Degel kembali ke tempat tidurnya dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Kardia kembali.

Sudah tiga jam Degel menunggu Kardia kembali, tapi sosok yang ditunggunya itu masih belum datang. Rasa bersalah muncul lagi dihati Degel, dan kali ini rasa bersalah itu lebih besar dari dulu ketika memukul kepala Kardia. Berkali-kali Degel menoleh kearah jam dinding, berharap sosok yang ditunggunya itu segera datang. Namun, sampai sekarang Kardia belum datang juga.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, dan Kardia masih belum kembali. Degel semakin khawatir, perasaannya tambah tidak enak. Ingin sekali dirinya mencari Kardia, namun apa daya. Tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk digerakan sekarang. Untuk menunggu Kardia kembali Degel sudah membaca semua buku koleksinya sampai tuntas. Meski terkadang ia tidak konsentrasi karena didalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada Kardia.

'_Aku menunggu kakak diluar.'_

Degel mematung mendengar suara barusan, ia sangat mengenali suara ini. Ya suara adiknya Sasha. Tapi kenapa dia ada disini?

'_Cepat! Atau aku hancurkan dunia ini!'_

"Kalau kau berani, kakak tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Degel berjalan memasuki tengah hutan. Ia sangat tidak percaya bahwa adiknya sendiri akan membawanya pulang. Dan darimana dia tau Degel ada disini?

Seorang gadis berambut ungu sedang memunggungi Degel sekarang. Gaun putih yang ia pakai berkibar bersamaan dengan rambutnya yang indah. Dia berbalik dan tersenyum kearah Degel. Gadis itu juga melangkah mendekati Degel.

"Akhirnya aku menemukan kakak."

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Kardia sedang menggerutu tak jelas. Kesal, ia kesal pada El Cid yang seenaknya menyuruhnya untuk bernyanyi dan akhirnya kena hukuman! Pikirnya.

Dan ternyata alasan Kardia tidak kembali dalam waktu yang lama karena dirinya harus berkeliling lapangan dan membersihkan seluruh tempat.

**Flashback**

Kardia berjalan menuju dapur untuk menyimpan nampan yang ia bawa. Kebetulan berpapasan dengan El Cid.

"Hei! Anterin aku nyanyi yuk?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu rahasiamu pada semuanya."

Kardia sedikit menautkan alisnya "rahasia apa?"

"Rahasia kau sering me—"

"STOP! Aku akan melakukan apapun tapi tolong jangan beritahu orang lain oke?"

"Oke? Ayo karaoke-an!"

"Yaa~" jawab Kardia malas. Tapi sebelum mereka menghidupkan speaker, tidak sengaja El Cid menyenggol DVD-nya dan menjatuhkannya. Mereka berdua _shock_ berat dan saling bertatap ria.

"Itu salahmu!" tuduh Kardia.

"Bukan aku tidak sengaja!"

"Salah—"

"Itu salah kalian berdua! Dan sebagai hukumannya kalian harus membersihkan rumah dan berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak seratus kali, dan ingat dikerjakannya bergantian!" potong Tenma panjang lebar dengan _dark aura_ dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Jadi, aku lari duluan lalu Kardia bersih-bersih, setelah aku selesai pekerjaannya ditukar?" tanya El Cid dengan keringat bercucuran dari dahinya.

"Ya, cepat!"

Dan mereka berduapun harus kena hukuman. Jadi sebaiknya jika ingin melakukan sesuatu lebih baik minta izin terlebih dahulu.

**End Flashback**

Sekarang Kardia sedang berada di tengah hutan, disepanjang jalan ia selalu menendang apapun yang ia temui seperti batu atau ranting pohon.

"Aku ingin kau pulang!"

Kardia berhenti berjalan mendengar suara itu. 'Wah malam-malam gini ada suara cewek, lumayan kerjai ah.' batin Kardia. Namun ketika ia melihat gadis di depannya sedang bersama Degel, bahkan gadis itu berlari dan segera memeluk Degel.

"Itu pacarnya?" gumam Kardia tak percaya dan rasa sakit dihatinya pun mulai muncul.

* * *

.

To Be Continued

.

* * *

Naze? = Mengapa?

* * *

Balasan review non login...

To **lizzy :** *liat Nezu lagi mengambang di luar angkasa pake teropong* wkwkwkwkwk bagus lizzy-chan (^_^)b, iya Tenma dan Alone itu emang ngelakuin 'itu', tapi Rei sendiri gak bisa ngebayanginnya xD, si Fica emang gak tau keceplosan ^^, arigatou gozaimasu repiunya :), nih Rei kasih bonus update 2 chapter sekaligus :D

Akhir kata Review please!

Arigatou

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


	5. Sayounara

"Itu?" guman Kardia sambil mengintip dibalik pohon. Ia juga bisa mendengar sedikit kata-kata gadis yang bersama Degel itu karena ia setengah berteriak. Kemudian Degel sedikit berbisik pada gadis itu dan mengangguk.

Kardia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke pohon, dan melihat langit gelap penuh bintang. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, tapi kenapa suasana hatinya tidak enak? Tidak tahan dengan kondisi itu, Kardia langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Dia bisa merasakan kondisi hatinya kacau balau. Kenapa? Apa? Mengapa? Pikirnya.

...

"Kau janji?"

"Ya sepuluh hari lagi aku akan pulang, jadi tenang saja. Aku tak akan kabur lagi. Dan ini..." ujar Degel sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak kecil (masih ingat di chapter 3'kan?).

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Sasha itu mengambilnya sekaligus membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat isi dari kotak itu...

* * *

.

.

Saint Seiya : The Lost Canvas © Masami Kurumada

Rated :K+

Genre : Drama, romance, hurt, friendship.

Warning : AU, OOC, miss typo, typo, gaje, EYD, supernatural, Shounen-ai de es be.

**.**

**Affectionately**

**.**

~Chapter 5~

-Sayounara-

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kardia akhirnya sampai dikamarnya dan menggebrak pintu kasar. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya dan merenung berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata dan sering berubah-ubah tak menentu.

Dia mengambil posisi duduk dikasurnya dan menatap nanar kearah tempat Degel biasa berada. Dan tidak disangka oleh Kardia sebelumnya sebuah cahaya muncul dihadapannya dan tampaklah sosok Degel. Kardia menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur untuk berpura-pura tidur. Tapi terlambat Degel sudah mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau mendengar semua percakapannya?"

Kardia bagun dan menatap Degel sinis "tidak, aku hanya dengar gadis itu menyuruhmu pulang, iya'kan?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau akan pulang?"

"Ya."

"Ya baguslah, kasihan'kan keluargamu. Sudah aku mau tidur!" ucap Kardia kemudian berusaha untuk tidur mengingat hari sudah larut. Setelah mendengar itu Degel pun bergegas untuk tidur dengan perasaan yang aneh, yaitu kenapa dirinya tidak senang mendengar jawaban terakhir Kardia?

**Kardia POV**

Dasar bodoh! Aku kenapa sih? Bukankah masih belum tau kalau Degel itu akan pergi atau tidak? Tapi dilihat dari wajahnya tadi sepertinya dia bilang iya. Huuf, kenapa aku harus marah? Aku memang kesal karena nanti pada akhirnya aku akan sendiri lagi dan kehilangan sahabat terdekatku sekarang.

Padahal masih banyak hal yang aku ingin lakukan bersamanya. Masih banyak hal yang tidak aku tau tentangnya. Tapi kenapa ia harus pergi secepat ini? Aku baru menemukan pengganti'nya' tapi sekarang sudah akan pergi. Nasibku benar-benar buruk. Apakah ini salahku karena terlalu mengganggunya jadi aku harus menanggung perasaan ini? Tidak! Aku tidak boleh menggalau! Aku'kan orang yang harus ceria dalam situasi dan kondisi apapun.

Tapi, jika boleh aku bercurhat. Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan jika 'dia' tidak ada. Tidak bisa mengganggunya, mengerjainya, atau bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang sedang serius membaca buku terutama wajahnya ketika gugup dan plin-plan. Dari pada terus begini aku putuskan, mulai hari ini aku harus bisa melupakannya. Dan mulai besok aku akan bersikap dingin padanya.

Pagi pun tiba. Tidak terasa mereka tinggal dua hari lagi berada dipulau ini dan besok mereka akan pulang. Dihari yang cerah ini semua pemain memutuskan untuk berlatih menggunakan strategi yang sudah Degel buat.

"Phus! Phus! Oper bolanya kesini!" titahku sambil nyengir kuda.

Orang yang merasa namanya 'terpanggil' menoleh dan segera menatapku tajam. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan membuang bolanya begitu saja.

"Namaku Sisyphos, kecamkan itu!" ujarnya dengan nada dingin. Aku menyeringai dan menatapnya remeh.

"Ayolah Phus, panggil itu aja ya? kan lebih efektif, dan aku juga akan memanggil yang lainnya dengan nama panggilan baru, jadi bukan kau saja. Tenang-tenang..."

"Heh! Memangnya aku kucing apa? Pake 'phus-phus' segala?"

"Oh, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu maaf."

"Ya sudah ayo lanjutkan latihannya! Dan Degel bagaimana selanjutnya?"

Kulihat kearah Degel yang sedang menulis sesuatu kemudian berjalan mendekati kami. Aku memalingkan wajah dan pergi menjauh. Aku tau rasanya sakit, tapi itu adalah cara yang terbaik untuk melupakannya sebelum perasaan ini tumbuh lebih jauh.

**Normal POV**

Sisyphos menerima secarik kertas pemberian Degel dan membacanya. Setelah itu dirinya menoleh kearah samping berniat untuk memberitahu Kardia. Tapi Kardia sudah ada di dekat gawang bersama Asmita. Lalu Sisyphos berniat untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Degel. Tapi Ia melihat Degel yang sedang melihat kearah Kardia. Meski wajahnya datar-datar saja, tapi Sisyphos tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang ada masalah.

"Terima kasih. Ada masalah dengan Kardia?" tanya Sisyphos yang sukses membuat Degel sedikit kaget.

Dengan cepat Degel menggeleng "tidak kok, sama-sama, permisi." jawabnya dan kembali ke bangku penonton.

'Dasar, meski pada dasarnya dia itu sulit ditebak, tapi kalau mengenai masalah perasaan itu akan sulit untuk disembunyikan.' pikir Sisyphos kemudian melangkah untuk latihan.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Akhirnya waktu pulang pun tiba, seperti sebelumnya kami kembali ke Okinawa dan naik pesawat disana untuk pulang.

**Degel POV**

Tidak seperti kemarin aku duduk sendiri. Terpaksa hari ini aku harus duduk disamping Kardia. Aku yakin pasti dia bakal tanya yang aneh-aneh atau menggodaku. Tapi setelah kutunggu beberapa menit dia tetap diam membisu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya.

Kemudian ia menutup matanya dan berpura-pura untuk tidur. Selama sepuluh menit kondisinya masih tetap seperti itu. Diam hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan dari tadi. Ketika iris kami bertatapan sebentar pun ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya, kalau tidak begitu ia akan tersenyum meremehkan.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya? Semenjak kemarin malam sifatnya jadi aneh. Dia jadi dingin dan tidak hangat seperti biasanya. Ingin sekali aku berkata 'aku mohon kau jangan dingin seperti es, kembalilah hangat seperti api.' Namun apa daya, lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkannya bahkan hanya satu kata saat ini.

Sepuluh hari, padahal tinggal sepuluh hari aku bisa melihatnya. Tapi, kenapa dia begitu dingin, apa maksudnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Setelah sampai di bandara tak pake lama, aku langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan Kardia yang masih duduk manis dikursinya. Dia bahkan tidak melirik sedikitpun padaku. Aku merasakan mataku yang mulai panas ketika menuruni tangga pesawat. Setelah kuinjakan kakiku ketanah ke bergegas untuk berlari tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang termasuk teman-temanku yang menatap aneh.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam WC dan menutupnya rapat. Ku remas bajuku yang ada disekitar dada. Disana terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Kuputuskan untuk mengobatinya dengan energi penyembuhan, namun hasilnya gagal total.

"Kenapa tidak sembuh..." gumamku lirih dan menjatuhkan diriku di lantai.

Bingung. Kenapa aku harus merasakan perasaan ini? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak diserang dibagian ini, tapi kenapa harus sakit? Lalu, kenapa Kardia begitu dingin padaku. Apakah gara-gara itu aku begini?

Kemudian aku berpikir keras. Kemarin saat bersamanya hatiku senang, tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Padahal sama-sama bersamanya bukan? Yang membedakan hanya sifatnya saja, tunggu jangan-jangan...aku...

Ku menghela napas panjang sambil tertawa kecil. Kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti dia? Bodoh!

Sekarang aku mengerti semuanya tentang perasaanku dan Kardia. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang jadi aku agak sedikit _loading_. Lalu tentang Kardia, mungkin dia sedang _bad mood_ dan berkonsentrasi untuk pertandingan final seminggu lagi. Saat ini hanya itulah satu-satunya kesimpulan yang bisa aku dapat.

Aku berdiri rasanya setengah bebanku hilang, meski perasaan sakit yang ada dihati ini masihlah ada. Dan bertapa terkejutnya ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Kardia?"

"..." ia tak menjawab dan malah mendorongku masuk ke dalam toilet lagi.

Kedua tangannya ada di samping kanan-kiri kepalaku menandakan agar aku tidak bisa lari, yang sebenarnya percuma, karena aku bisa menggunakan teknik pindah tempat. Untuk pertama kalinya lagi aku merasakan takut yang luar biasa. Sampai-sampai aku tidak berani menatapnya.

Dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menutup mataku takut sekaligus gugup. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya karena jarak yang sempit diantara kami berdua.

"Ck, aku tak bisa melakukannya! Sial!" umpatnya.

Eh? Seketika aku membuka mataku dan melihat Kardia sedang berdiri membelakangiku. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan tadi, tapi yang jelas aku sedikit kecewa ketika Kardia menghentikannya. *eeh*

Dia berbalik kemudian menatapku. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi dingin sepertimu! Aku menyerah, seberapa kuatnya aku menahan rasanya tidak enak jika tidak bicara dan terus diam. Jadi aku ikuti kau sampai kesini deh hehe..." ucapnya kembali ceria.

Dia memegang kedua bahuku "meskipun jarak kita jauh kita akan tetap menjadi teman bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Lalu jika aku..." tatapannya melembut yang membuatku salah tingkah. Kenapa aku tidak bisa berakting sih?

"Hei! Tatap aku!" titahnya. Lalu aku balik menatapnya dan ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium keningku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup sambil mundur menjauh dan menunjuknya dengan telunjukku. Dia menyeringai.

"Kalau yang sebelumnya aku masih belum bisa jadi itu saja dulu, yang tadi tunggu saja ya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

**Normal POV**

"Jangan berharap!" Degel mendorong Kardia dan segera keluar dari toilet dengan perasaannya yang aneh. Tapi, dirinya merasa sedikit lega karena rasa sakitnya hilang.

'Ternyata memang lebih enak begini, bersifat dingin bukan karakterku. Dan sepertinya aku memang suka padanya.' batin Kardia sambil berlari mengejar Degel.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Pertandingan final antara tim Saint dan tim Specter akhirnya dimulai. Seorang wanita berambut panjang datang ke arah kami. Kalau tidak salah perempuan itu adalah pelatih tim Specter, Pandora. (Pandora Hatsu! Omake~ xD)

"Mohon bantuannya." Ucapnya kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Alone dan Tenma menautkan alisnya dan saling bertatapan.

Disinilah pertandingan dimulai, disebuah lapangan internasional di Hokkaidou. Masing-masing tim sedang diberi arahan oleh pelatihnya. Dan pertandingan pun dimulai. Tim Saint yang di kapteni oleh Sisyphos dan tim Specter yang diketuai oleh Aiacos.

Pertarungan berjalan dengan sengit, kedua tim dengan gesitnya saling merebut bola satu sama lain. Suasana makin riuh ditambah oleh teriakan-teriakan penonton yang sangat banyak mengingat pertandingan ini adalah final.

Degel dengan telitinya mengamati pertandingan di bangku cadangan. Berharap bahwa strategi yang dibuatnya tidak gagal. Dan sampai sekarang semuanya berjalan lancar. Dimulai dari cara menyerang, bertahan dan kompaknya pemain, semuanya sudah bagus. Tapi sayang sekali, tim lawan juga sangat bagus dalam bermain. Kelihatannya hasilnya akan imbang. Dan kemenangan akan ditentukan oleh sejauh mana semangat dan cinta mereka pada sepak bola.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Pertandingan berakhir dengan skor 4-3 dan dimenangkan oleh tim Saint.

"Horee!" teriak semuanya sambil meloncat kegirangan, semua kelelahan mereka hilang setelah tahu bahwa mereka menang. Semuanya sadar ternyata latihan 'neraka' yang mereka terima itu tidak sia-sia. Berkat itulah mereka menang.

Setelah semua pemain bersalaman dengan tim Specter, mereka langsung pergi ke tempat dimana piala berada. Bahkan lebih anehnya lagi mereka malah saling merebut piala itu. Alone dan Tenma datang dan segera merebut piala itu.

"Kalian! Dewasa sedikit'kek!" ucap Tenma sambil mengacungkan pialanya. "Karena akan ada pemotretan pialanya di pegang oleh kapten oke?"

Akhirnya semuanya mengambil posisi untuk di photo.

Cekrek

Semuanya tampak bahagia dan senang. Latihan mereka membuahkan hasil. Tapi sesuatu muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Eh?" pekik Shion lalu pingsan.

Semua orang tiba-tiba terjatuh pingsan, kecuali Degel, Kardia, Alone dan Tenma. Degel merasakan firasat yang buruk akan kejadian ini. Lalu sebuah cahaya hitam muncul di tengah lapangan dan menghasilkan angin yang sangat dahsyat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Alone sambil bertahan agar tidak terbawa angin hitam dan menyesakkan dada itu.

Cahaya hitam itu perlahan menghilang dan tampaklah seorang gadis berambut ungu memakai gaun hitam yang ditengahnya dibelah dan disertai renda putih. Gadis itu mendekat ke arah kami, bisa kita tahu bahwa gadis itu bukan manusia biasa.

"_Ouji-sama?"_ (pangeran)

Degel terbelalak kaget melihat sosok di depannya. Mirip sosok itu mirip sekali dengan Sasha, tapi aura energinya jauh berbeda. Sebenarnya dia siapa?

"Siapa kau?" tanya Degel dingin dan bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan sihirnya.

Gadis tadi tersenyum sinis "aku? Aku adalah saudara kembarnya adikmu, perkenalkan namaku Saori."

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

"Hanya ingin menunjukan ini..." ucapnya sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak. Kotak yang Degel berikan pada adiknya delapan hari yang lalu. "Aah aku pikir semuanya akan pingsan tetapi nyatanya ada yang tidak ya? Berarti mereka pernah terkena sihirmu atau mereka sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya iya'kan?" tambahnya sambil tersnyum licik.

Degel tambah kaget meski dalam hati. "Bagaimana cara kau dapatkan itu?"

"Aa~ tenang, aku tidak ada niat untuk menyerangmu atau apalah, aku hanya menginginkan ini dan membawanya pulang. Aku janji tidak akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh'kok! Ahahahahahaha..." setelah mengucapkan itu dia pergi menghilang.

"Tunggu! Ck." umpat Degel. Dilihat dari situasi ia menyimpulkan kalau wanita itu tidak berbahaya, tapi tetap saja barang yang dibawanya itu sangat berbahaya. Apalagi untuk dunia tempat tinggalnya.

Kardia menepuk pundak Degel "kau kenal?"

Degel menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tampak takut begitu?"

Degel menoleh "tidak." jawabnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Oi! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kardia sambil mengejar Degel namun segera dihentikan oleh Alone.

"Ini masalah dunianya kita tidak bisa mencampurinya."

"Tapi."

"Tidak boleh!" tambah Tenma akhirnya.

**~#-*-x-X-x-o-0-O-0-o-x-X-x-*-#~**

Degel sedang membaca buku sambil berpikir. Apakah dunianya akan baik-baik saja? Apakah Sasha tidak apa-apa? Apakah dirinya akan terus berdiam diri seperti ini? Lalu matanya menoleh ke arah bukit salju dan mendengus. Disini tempat yang paling berharga baginya. Tempat dimana selalu saja terjadi keanehan antara dirinya dan Kardia.

Dua hari lagi Degel harus pulang. Bagaimana cara dirinya memberitau semuanya? Terutama Kardia. Apakah dihapus saja ingatan mereka? Degel kembali berpikir, sambil sebuah suara menganggunya.

"Dicari-cari kemana ternyata disini ya?" kata Kardia dan duduk disamping Degel. "Kau tidak ikut bersenang-senang dengan teman-teman atas keberhasilan kita?"

"Hmm..."

Suasana kembali hening keduanya sedang terbuai akan lamunan mereka. Memang sepertinya melamunlah yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang. "Kau akan benar-benar pulang?"

"Hmm..." jawab Degel sedikit mengangguk tanpa menoleh kearah sahabatnya yang sedang menatapnya penuh arti.

"Dasar! Dari tadi 'hmm' sekalian aja kayak Sasuke 'hn'." dengus Kardia sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hn."

Plaak. Kardia menepuk keningnya sendiri. Setelah itu ia menatap dedaunan pohon ek yang hijau namun tertutup salju. Hatinya sedikit gelisah dengan suasana ini. Tidak biasanya dirinya jadi hilang topik pembicaraan. "Kapan kau pulang?" tanya Kardia akhirnya.

Degel berhenti membaca "besok."

"Ohh." Kardia hanya bisa ber-oh ria sambil tersenyum dan dua detik kemudian. "APA! BESOK!" teriaknya sambil menyemburkan hujan lokal. Dengan sigap Degel menutupi wajahnya dengan buku. Kini Kardia menghadap Degel sambil melotot "kau bercanda'kan?"

"Tidak. Karena cepat atau lambat aku harus kembali. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kardia menghela napas panjang "tidak'kok, tapi sebagai gantinya besok kau harus menemaniku jalan-jalan, sebagai tanda perpisahan." Degel mengangguk kecil.

Malam harinya Kardia tidak bisa tidur, matanya menatap sosok dihadapannya yang sedang tidur. Ia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukan? Hatinya sangat tidak menginginkan Degel pergi, tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak bisa mencegah Degel pergi.

Keesokan harinya Kardia bangun dan tidak menemukan Degel dimanapun. 'Gawat, apa dia sudah pulang?' batin Kardia sambil terus mencari sahabatnya itu. Ketika langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu, telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara. Lalu dirinya memutuskan untuk melihat. Ternyata semuanya tengah berkumpul.

"Jadi, kau akan pulang?" tanya Albafica.

"Jangan lupakan kami ya?"

"Hati-hati dijalan ya?"

"Kok cepat sekali? Kita'kan baru berteman." dan masih banyak lagi perkataan perpisahan yang dilontarkan semuanya pada Degel. Sementara itu Degel hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil mengucapkan terima kasih.

Dengan cepat Kardia berlari ke kamarnya dan segera mandi. Dan setelah itu dia datang ke ruang tamu dan menyeret Degel untuk pergi bersamanya.

Hari masih pagi, sepertinya hari ini cuaca sangat tidak mendukung. Karena hari masih pagi ditambah dengan turunnya hujan salju, menambah suasana semakin dingin. Cuaca juga telah membuat sejumlah orang untuk enggan pergi bekerja atau melakukan aktivitas hari ini dan lebih baik tidur dibawah selimut yang hangat.

Tapi tidak untuk Kardia, dirinya bertekad untuk menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan Degel. Kemudian Kardia merebut buku yang dipegang Degel. "Khusus hari ini kau tidak boleh membaca."

Degel sedikit menyipitkan matanya kesal, ia dengan sangat terpaksa menyimpan bukunya di atas mejanya dan pergi keluar bersama Kardia.

Dijalanan masih sepi karena hari masih pagi. Kardia dan Degel memutuskan berkeliling kota bersama-sama. Diperjalanan Kardia terus-menerus menyeloteh tak jelas dan hanya dijawab anggukan serta gelengan kepala oleh Degel.

Tidak terasa hari sudah sore, kini mereka berdua sedang berada di bawah pohon ek. Kardia merasa tidak enak dengan kondisi hening. Ingin ia bertanya tentang gadis berambut ungu kemarin malam dan siang kemarin tapi...

"Hei? Apakah kedua gadis ungu itu adikmu?" tanya Kardia.

"Bukan keduanya hanyalah adik angkat," mendengar jawaban Degel, hatinya sedikit lega karena gadis yang dilihatnya bukanlah pacar Degel.

"Lalu apa yang berbaju hitam itu jahat?"

"Entahlah, aku harus segera memastikannya. Maka dari itu aku akan pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa." ucap Degel lalu berdiri. Namun Kardia menarik tangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan barang-barang mu?"

"Itu tidak perlu."

Sebelum Degel melangkah pergi Kardia sudah mencgahnya dengan mendorongnya kearah pohon. "Kau janji akan kembali'kan?"

Degel tak menjawab perasaan dirinya pun tidak menentu diantara ingin pergi atau tidak. Hatinya dikaitkan oleh dua pilihan yaitu tinggal disini atau mencari informasi tentang gadis bernama Saori yang bisa menghancurkan seluruh dimensi. Memang jika dipikir ulang yang paling penting adalah mencari informasi tentang orang yang bernama Saori.

"Ya."

"Janji?" kata Kardia tepat ditelinga Degel. Tak mampu mejawab Degel pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Kardia menatap lembut Degel dan mulai menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dengan cepat Kardia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Degel. Degel terbelalak kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, entah kenapa ia tak bisa menolak dan malah menikmatinya.

Lima menit berlalu Kardia melepaskan ciumannya, dirinya menatap Degel lembut. "Kau harus kembali, karena jika tidak. Mungkin aku akan hancur karena aku begitu menyukaimu."

Degel tidak bisa menjawab wajahnya memanas karena malu, jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Dirinya hanya bisa menatap Kardia dalam diam. Ia tidak percaya bahwa Kardia akan mengatakan hal itu. Degel tersenyum lembut lalu mengkissu singkat pada Kardia.

"Aku janji." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Degel sekarang tidak malu untuk melakukan hal itu, malah menginginkannya.

Lalu Degel membuat sebuah fortal dan masuk ke dalam cahaya putih itu.

"Sayounara." kata Degel.

"Hei! Sayounara'kan dipakai untuk ke orang mati!" ucap Kardia tidak terima.

"Atau salam perpisahan bila kita tak akan bertemu dengan waktu yang lama bukan?"

Kardia tidak bisa menjawab, perkataan Degel 100 persen benar. Degel menjentikkan jarinya dan dihadapan Kardia ada sebuah kepingan berbentuk salju yang indah.

"Ini untukku?" tanya Kardia sambil menyentuh kepingan es tersebut.

"Ya juga sebagai tanda terimakasihku padamu dan tanda..."

Kardia menautkan alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Degel. "Tanda apa?"

"Tanda s...u...k...a...sayounara!" ucap Degel kemudian menghilang begitu saja. Sudah ditebak jika kita melihat wajahnya sekarang, benar-benar sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Dasar aneh, tapi aku tau suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan kembali, selesaikanlah dulu masalahmu ya? Dan jaga dirimu baik-baik." gumam Kardia. Hatinya sangat sakit mengalami kejidian ini. Tapi dirinya harus sabar menunggu, karena ia yakin Degel pasti akan kembali.

Sama halnya dengan Degel, ketika ia sampai di dunianya pun tak terasa air matanya jatuh mengalir begitu saja. Dadanya sesak. Tapi dirinya memaksakan untuk tersenyum. Sakit yang ini jangan dianggap karena ia percaya bahwa Kardia tidak akan meninggalkan janjinya seperti dirinya. Untuk sekarang ini masalah utama adalah gadis yang bernama Saori.

Whuus

Angin berhembuh kuat menerbangkan helaian rambut Kardia maupun Degel meski berbeda dunia. Kalian tau? Langit akan selalu sama kemanapun dan dimanapun kita berada. Jadi jangan anggap memiliki teman atau pacar jauh itu akan membuat perbedaan. Lihat saja langit! Langit juga akan terus sama dari jaman ke jaman. Begitu pula dengan rasa sayang Kardia dan Degel akan sama tak akan di lekang oleh waktu dan tempat.

"Aku senang kau sudah tidak membohongi perasaanmu lagi Degel..."

* * *

.

Owari

.

* * *

Sayounara = selamat tinggal

* * *

Ada info penting, fic ini memang sengaja dibuat menggantung seperti ini karena akan dibuat season duanya yaitu 3 tahun kemudian, yang kemungkinan besar akan menjelaskan tentang dunia Degel (karena Kardia diajak kesana) dan juga asal-usul dunia Degel juga tentang kotak misterius dan si Saori. Tapi Reizu gak tau akan membuatnya kapan soalnya mau Hiatus dulu.

* * *

Maaf beribu-ribu maaf Reizu ucapkan pada reader semuanya~ T_T, Reizu tau chap ini adalah yang paling buruk dari chap-chap sebelumnya, hontou ni gomennasai DX

Alasannya, yang pertama Reizu ngerjain fic ini hanya beberapa jam dan memaksakan diri demi kalian semua agar tidak penasaran dengan endingnya ^^

Yang kedua nih, Reizu akan hiatus untuk tahun ini, soalnya Rei dilarang menyentuh yang namanya komputer kecuali ada tugas, orang tua Rei bilang "kau itu sudah kelas 12 masih aja main internet! Fokuskan ke UN, US, Ujikom dll." DX, jadi Reizu tidak akan ada di dunia per-fanfiction-an lagi dalam waktu yang lama~ T-T sayounara~ TT_TT *hiks (jangan rindu ya! #plaang)

Terimakasih banyak pada kalian semua yang telah senang hati membaca fic ini sampai tamat apalagi me-reviewnya ^^ (mudah-mudahan gak penasaran sama season duanya hehe *plaak)

Reizu harap kalian menikmati fic-fic yang Reizu buat selama ini (meski sangat buruk dan banyak salah sana-sini)

Sekali lagi terimakasih dan maaf A/N nya terlalu panjang ^^

Akhir kata review please!

Sayounara

Reizu YuukiNeezuri


End file.
